Minecraft: Three Kingdoms
by A. Grav
Summary: In this world humans live in cities in fear of the outside. But is it truly that scary? Join an adventure of a 18 year old teenager who is trapped in this very land called Minecraft. He'll have to make friends and allies to discover all the secrets. Will he find a way out? Or perhaps love? Read to find out. Romance and maybe a harem. Rated M for lemon, swears. Update every weekend!
1. Chapter 1: Where Am I?

_**Minecraft: Three Kingdoms**_

* * *

 **Hello and welcome! I'm Grav and this is the first story I have ever written. Keep in mind that English isn't my native language, however, I will try to do my best.**

 **The reason why I decided to write this is quite simple; after so much reading I stopped for a moment and thought** _ **'Maybe I can write too? It doesn't look that hard…'**_ **Apparently it's much more difficult than I originally thought.**

 **I should stop writing so much here, after all, you came here for a story, did you not?**

 **I do not own Minecraft or Mobtalker characters, they are the property of their respectful owners. I don't really own anything, it's just fan fiction.**

 **The cover art is from anime 'Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?', also known as 'DanMachi'. Which I also do not own. I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 _'I'm bored'_ _ **-**_ **thought.**

"I'm bored" **\- dialogue.**

* * *

 **Chapter: 1, Where am I?**

The whole sky was covered by gray clouds, a few raindrops were falling here and there. The streets were mostly empty during this late hour and the terrible weather wasn't helping.

A young teen was walking on the pavement, while listening to some music from his earphones. He was staying on the right side of it, trying to get as far as possible from the road, so any occasional cars that drove by wouldn't splash water on him. The boy glanced at the sky, wondering if the day could get any worse. _'The weather might be bad, but… It's peaceful at least.'_ He looked around, admiring the view. Most people hated when it rained, but not him. The smell, the quiet sound of raindrops hitting the ground, the lack of strangers… it was all somehow relaxing.

A few hours ago the teen was playing some computer games at his friend's place. It was Friday and during that day there was always some extra time to spend after all of the lessons were over. In this case, they just spent it on games. While they were playing, both of them lost the track of the current hour. Being so focused on what was happening on the screen made them feel like only a few minutes have passed, but in reality it was a whole hour or even more. When one of them checked the time in curiosity, they were quite surprised to see how late it was. Looking back at it now, the boy seemed to regret it. If they only played one less match, all of this could have been avoided.

That was the reason why the boy was outside in a terrible weather on his way to the nearest bus stop, with his backpack still full of different books from the school. The worst part was that it was only getting colder – the sun was completely gone and it was beginning to fully rain.

The boy wondered how much time there was left before the bus. He pulled out his phone and checked it. _'Okay, I should have about… fifteen minutes. Damn it.'_ The possibility of him being late and waiting a whole hour for a next bus became much more likely with every second that passed. After putting on his hood, he began running in the direction of the bus stop, hoping to make it in time.

The sprint was needed for only a short while as the teen has reached his goal. Even if it was just a short distance, it made him breathe heavily. If there was a need, he would be able to run for a little longer, but that didn't stop him from being disappointed in himself. _'I'm really not in shape… Maybe running in the park instead of playing games wasn't such a bad idea after all.'_ He then walked towards a timetable for the buses to check if it was the right time. _'Alright, more than five minutes left. I got here rather fast.'_ He glanced around and noticed that there was a wooden bench nearby. After sitting on it, he pulled out his phone and earphones. The boy put them on and turned the volume way up. After a quick search, a music application was up and running. _'So much to choose… Random track should do the trick.'_ He clicked the play button and closed his eyes, with the intent to relax.

Not so long after that, he felt some movement in front of him. It seemed like someone was just passing by, so he decided to ignore it.

"Hello? Excuse me? Hey. Hey! Come on!" Someone said, his or her voice muffled by the sound coming from the earphones. _'I wonder who is that person talking too…'_ The teen continued listening to the music, ignoring the situation that was very likely in front of him.

"It's important! You can hear me, right? Don't be like that!" That was beginning to be rather strange. There weren't many people around at this hour, in fact, nobody near this station. The realization hit him like a truck – that person was talking to him! He quickly opened his eyes and was taken back by seeing a girl staring at him, with her face way too close, clearly invading his personal space. The boy backed his head a little and pulled out his earphones, which were still playing music.

"Excuse me? Were you saying something?" Even if the answer to that question was obvious, the teen decided that a small lie wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Finally, you've heard me! I wanted to ask you if you have a spare ticket." She scoffed.

The boy tilted his head. _'A spare ticket? Why is she asking me thi- Oh. I see.'_ Being in a good mood and wanting to repay for ignoring her, he reached into his pocket and took a single ticket.

"I do have one. There y-" As he was in middle of a sentence, the unknown woman continued talking.

"Perfect! Could you give me one? I was hoping to buy one here, but that kiosk over there is already closed. At this hour!" She rolled her eyes, without a doubt not happy with the whole situation. The boy took a glimpse at the little shop and indeed, all lights were turned off and there was nobody there.

"Like I was saying, there you go." He handed her the ticket, which she gladly accepted.

"Thank you! You just saved me from a lot of trouble." The girl said, as she sat on the same bench. For a short while, both of them stayed silent. The boy was wondering if listening to music now would seem rude and the girl about topics they could talk to make the time go a little faster.

"What are you doing here at this late hour? There aren't a lot of people around." She said and looked around one more time to confirm if that statement was correct.

"Going back home. Stayed too long at a friend's house." He simply answered.

"I see. Pretty much the same thing that happened to me. Which bus are you taking, by the way?" She continued with the questions.

"I think it was… number twelve? Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was the twelve one."

"Ha! Same. More time to talk then. Do you have to change lines, or…?"

"Not really. This bus drives almost straight to my house." He replied.

"You won't be alone on the bus then. I have a pretty long way to go too." She smirked. "So…" A short silence followed.

Talking to someone seemed a lot more interesting than listening to music, so the teen decided to make the conversation a little less one sided.

"What is your name? I don't think we introduced ourselves correctly yet." He smiled, making her feel reassured about the talk.

It sounded a little sudden to hear an actual question from him. Or any sign that he wanted to converse. She was beginning to ponder if he didn't want to talk. "It's Sara. What's yours?"

"My name's Aiden. Well, it's nice to meet you, Sara. Even if it's only for a short while." He scratched the back of his neck and looked away from her with a small smile.

"The pleasure is all mine." Her attention was caught by a rather loud sound of a bus coming. In front of it, there was a small screen with '12' on it. "Look! It's finally here… I thought that they were always late." The girl said, with still slightly raised eyebrows.

The teen ogled his phone to check the time and put it back into one of his pockets. "Technically, it's one minute late." He said, with a grin.

"Really funny." She responded as they got up and entered the vehicle, not amused by that little remark.

After getting on the bus, Sara was finally able to take a better look at the boy. The first thing she noticed was that he was much taller than expected. When they were still sitting on that bench, it seemed that the height difference was rather small... But now, it felt very different. If the girl had to guess, Aiden was almost six feet tall. Maybe a little less than that. But it was still a lot, compared to her.

He was wearing a gray hoodie, some blue jeans and gray sneakers. Nothing too fancy, but it suited him. However, it did make it hard to see his body build. It seemed to be rather coltish. Even so, the teen did have some muscle on him – not much… but enough to be noticed. _'Might be training something...'_ His skin color was medium, but due the weak light, Sara wasn't completely sure.

His body was well developed, but he was still a teenager. One look at his face was enough for her to know that he wasn't that old. Aiden's hair was in a deep shade of black and didn't have much style to it. It was simply short and messy, but it looked good on him. But perhaps the thing that stood out the most were his eyes. They were in a dark brown color, which almost blended in with the pupil in a weak light. But they also seemed… playful, almost like Aiden was smiling with them. Adding the fact that he had a small grin from time to time, it made him look friendly and just like a person you wanted to talk to. But there was something more to that. Something like a natural charm, the way he talked and looked… It made her wonder if the boy knew about that or if it was just a part of his nature.

"Sara? Are you going to let me validate your ticket too?" Aiden said, with a waiting hand, standing right next to a small machine.

"Wh-What? Oh, right! There you go."She stammered and gave the item, completely lost in her thoughts. "Mind if we sit? It's going to be a while" The girl quickly changed the topic.

"You can go on and do that. I'll keep on standing" She sat on a nearest chair, with a furrowed brow.

"Are you sure? It's comfy here, and except the driver, there's no one else on the bus. No need to worry about leaving the seat for someone that may need it." Sara found it odd, that he didn't want to sit. She was unsure if it was because of her, or for some other reason.

"Alright." The teen said, as he sat next to his companion. "I… forgot to ask you why are you out in this terrible weather at this hour."

"You're right! So, today I went to a shopping center with my best friend, Ashley. We usually go there on each Friday, to see if there are any new clothes. We were unlucky this time and didn't really buy anything. Well, maybe expect some wine... After we were done with shopping, we went to her house. We drank and talked and generally had a great time. Later on, I realized that there's a meeting tomorrow, to which I have to attend to. It's going to be in the morning, so I have to go to sleep earlier than I usually do. Normally, one of us could just drive to my home, but... the wine made that impossible. Ash proposed to call a taxi, but I don't mind taking a bus. After all, it's not that all bad, right?" She waited a moment for an answer, but Aiden stayed silent.

"Come on, you ignored me before, that was enough." Sara tilted her head and looked at him. The teen had his eyes closed and was breathing calmly. _'Is he… Did he fall asleep?'_

"Aiden? Are you awake?" There was no response. _'I know that I'm bad at telling stories, but I didn't know it was that bad…'_ If he fell asleep so quickly, it might mean that he was very tired. It was at least what she thought. With nothing to do, Sara decided to simply sit next to him and wait until he's awake.

"Hey… It's time to wake up." Like the last time, there was no answer from him. _'Why do you have to sleep so heavily? You leave me no other choice.'_

"Ow! What the hell? Why did you hit me? Where am I?" He quickly asked.

"You are still in the bus, don't worry. You had a little nap and I didn't want to wake you up." She answered.

Aiden looked around, trying to understand what was going on. "I do feel awake… Wait a moment, how did you know that we haven't passed my home yet?"

After he boy said that, her eyes went wide. "I… hadn't thought about that."

He covered his face with his hand. "Did we drive past the stadium?" He asked.

"No! I'm sorry for that, I haven't thought about this… Anyway, I woke you up because I'll have to leave soon."

"I see."

"If you want, we can meet again sometime." Sara took a look outside and noticed that her stop was getting closer. "My full name is Sara Beler, just search it online and add me on whatever pops up. You should be able to recognize me. Regardless, it was nice to meet you. Good night, Aiden" With a last smile, she headed for the exit of the bus.

"Good night." He waved his hand and with that, the boy continued his little journey.

For the past ten minutes, Aiden has been trying to stay awake. It seemed that the nap had the opposite effect and only made him even more tired. He pulled out his earphones and played some random music again, trying everything to not fall asleep.

The teen wondered about the things he had to get done that day. There was no need to study or do any homework, since there was still time on Saturday and Sunday, so it was pretty much up to him. The options were to either sleep or play some games and such. He chose the latter and after a quick search, called to one of his friends.

"Hi Will. I have a whole night to play games, but no one to stay up late with. Interested?" For a few seconds, there was no response. Aiden looked again at the screen of his phone, to check if the call was up and to his surprise it was.

"My bro! It's been a while, what, you don't like games anymore? Sure, what do you play?"

"Not sure… Any ideas?" Aiden stared at the pavement, thinking about the games that they both had.

"I have one, but before you say 'That game is boring!', there was a huge update to Minecraft. I was planning to play it, but no one except you would like to go for it. Just like the old times. You're my only hope, to even survive the first night." The first part was true – Aiden did think too that some parts of the game were boring. The problem was that, every time he started playing with someone, after few hours, everyone began leaving the game. After a few days passed and everyone was back, they just made a new server, since nobody remembered much about the old game. The progress, repeated itself, until Minecraft seemed simply boring. However, something was off. Aiden didn't recall his friend actually having that game, or ever mentioning it.

"Will? We... Never played that game. You do realize that, don't you? Have you bought it recently?" He asked.

"Hey now, I told you it was better now. Come on, I'll invite you after this match." Will responded.

"I'm not even online, you should be able to see that. Are you... even listening to me? H-Hello?" Aiden was becoming even more confused.

"Alright, alright. Can't wait to play that game again! See you soon." And just like that, Will hang up.

That was weird, even for Will. They've never played that game. He was sure of it. When Aiden really thought about the whole situation, his friend... Didn't even sound like himself. Too happy, too... Excited. It would be fine, if it was just a small change of behavior, but what was about those responses? He decided to ask Will about it later. _'It might be just a joke or something...'_

The teen looked through a window and saw how bad it was outside. Rain was still pouring, making him wonder how cold it was. It almost made him want to stay on the bus until it was better. _'This is going to be a long walk…'_

Around half an hour has passed. The bus stopped and opened all of its doors. Aiden got off the it and just like expected, was welcomed by rain. That wasn't enough of a reason to run, but nonetheless it made him pick up the pace. After all, running in weather like this would just end up giving him a cold.

Normally the lack of other people was fine with him. No one could interrupt his thoughts and it was much more quiet. This time, it felt… different. Was it the fact that it was late? Maybe it was because of the whole thing with Will? The boy was unsure. It was just plain strange. However, he couldn't stop having a feeling that someone or… something was watching him. _'Get a hold of yourself, man… If someone is watching you, you should take it as a compliment.'_ It might have sounded silly, but at that moment Aiden wanted to see another human being more than ever. Whenever it was the fact that it was late, or it was just his imagination… Something was wrong and the worst part about it was that the teen didn't know what. It might be paranoid, but he took a sharp right turn, just to get to his home faster.

Aiden's house was located at almost the very end of Evergreen Lane. It wasn't a very spacious street, holding only a small amount of buildings. During the night, the only light sources were either houses or street lamps. However, this time, only the lamps were on. It was like everyone else was out or already sleeping. The teen was currently on a pavement on the right side of the street. It led directly to his house, which was finally close.

Aiden had hoped that the silly feeling from before would simply go away. It did not. Rather than that, it seemed to get only stronger. _'It's like I have just watched a horror movie…'_

He felt a cold chill that ran throughout his whole body. It wasn't due to the fact that his clothes were getting wet and his body temperature was dropping. Humans have a natural instinct that tells you when you are being watched. Or at least Aiden has heard before. Whenever it was true or not, the teen did feel… someone's eyes on him.

' _Could it be that one of my neighbors is watching me…?'_ He looked around, trying to find if some creep was indeed hiding in one of the houses. After a shrug, he continued walking. But as soon as it was done, Aiden heard a whisper. He couldn't understand what it actually was, but the strange thing about it was that it sounded like somebody was right behind him.

His whole body froze right after hearing that noise. Before, it could have been just him imagining things. Now it was clear, that indeed, something was very wrong. Fear wasn't an unknown feeling for him, but it was never like this. This single mere whisper made him terrified. He tried to get a grip of his trembling body, but to no effect. After shaking his head, as to make sure it was real, he glanced behind with a small hope in finding nothing. This was not the case.

Right on the other side of the street, there was someone. Or rather something. The thing was just a shadow in a humanoid shape, with the only differences being its way too long arms, with huge finger-like claws and the fact it was hunching. There was nothing else, no eyes, no details, no mass. If it wasn't for the street lights, the creature wouldn't be even visible.

The creature wasn't moving at all, just silently staring. The lack of eyes didn't stop Aiden from feeling like being watched. He backed away a few steps and after a quick spin, began running. With only one goal in mind, being to get away from it as soon as it's possible, he ran to his house.

At the halfway through, Aiden glanced behind him, which was instantly regretted. Besides, almost making him trip over, he saw that the creature did move. Not a lot and still wasn't moving when in his vision, but it was now in the middle of the street, its empty head turned in his direction.

After running a short distance, the boy was finally at the door of his house. He pulled out the keys, which he almost dropped; his hands were shaking too much. Aiden managed to successfully open the door and get inside. He slammed it shut and locked it in every possible way.

Every single light was turned off, which could only mean one thing – no one was home. The teen turned on a few switches and got to the kitchen as fast as he could. The windows located in that room allowed to see the street, which was the next thing he has done.

The creature was gone, or at least gone from the last place it was in. _'Was it even real? It could have been a hallucination…'_ Trying to remember that thing only resulted in giving him a headache. He shook his head and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Panic wouldn't help anything. But one single rational thought didn't stop his racing heart.

Just to be sure, he inspected the whole room. No trace of that monster. The only unusual thing the teen managed to find was a small paper note on the fridge. It was from his mother, and said:

' _Aiden! I won't be back today, so don't stay up late waiting for me. I should be back tomorrow in the morning. I have the other pair of keys, no need to worry about that either. The fridge is full of food, so you won't starve. I might not be able to pick your call, but I'll try leaving a message. Love you – Mom'_

It wasn't a new thing. His mother often worked during the night, only to come in the morning to welcome him. The only difference was... She never left any notes. Never. Aiden inspected the text further, only to discover that it wasn't even her handwriting. It was similar, but there were major differences. "What the fuck?" He whispered, being somewhat afraid that somebody might hear him and dropped the piece of paper on the floor.

The boy was unsure what to do next. Calling his mother was out of options, his friend Will too. Part of him still thought, or maybe hoped, that all of that has been just a one huge coincidence. His friend had a great day and his mother was in a hurry, so her writing was off a little. It all could have made sense. _'For now I have to take care of my safety…'_ He still had to check if that creature was truly gone, or if it somehow got inside.

Aiden began the search, coming to each room and putting the lights on. So far every part of his house was empty. When he got close to the exit door, he paused. The creature seemed to be only moving when no one was looking… It was very possible, that the monster was right behind that door. _'If it is there… what would I even do? Run? Call the police? Fuck, please don't be there, please don't be there…'_ With that on his mind, Aiden used the peephole and was relieved to see that there was no one there.

The house appeared to be safe, the same for the street. He returned to the kitchen and looked through a window just to be sure. Still nothing. With a sigh of relief, Aiden took out his phone and hesitated. _'Who should I call to…'_ It might have been an overreaction, but what's worse: someone thinking that you're crazy, or being murdered by some monster? The 911 number was dialed, followed by a few beep noises.

After a short wait, someone finally answered. "911, what's your emergency?"

"Hello? I, uh… M-My name's Aiden and I… I was being followed by some… weird guy. I think I saw him holding some sort of a weapon." Like it or not, he had to lie. Nobody would believe him otherwise.

"Sir, where are you now?" The man continued.

"I-I'm at my home, number 19 in Evergreen Lane"

After a short pause, the dispatcher asked other questions. "Are you safe now? Did the man follow you to your home?"

"Last time I saw him, he was still on the street. I locked all my doors and-"

"Sir, -ld re- th-?" Most of the response was corrupted, the phone's signal was dropping.

"Hello? Hallo?! Can you hear me?"

"-n't hang up. Help is-" The call ended there, followed by three beep noises. The phone's signal was completely gone. Aiden put the thing on the table, panicking again. "Why did they hand up? Why now?!"

Now there were two options left: Either stay and try surviving or go to the other house nearby and hope that creature is gone and that a neighbor is just sleeping. The latter option seemed risky, but a lot more reasonable. If that monster was real, this home was a death trap. The teen walked to the door of the kitchen, which was slammed close just before his face. Aiden jumped back, scared by the sudden movement and loud noise. He crept closer to it and tried to open it with force – to no avail. It was completely locked. "No... It must have got in here!" He screamed and backed away from the door.

Just as the teen wanted to go and try escaping through the window, he coughed. It wasn't just a cough from the cold weather, it was much stronger. After it started, it didn't stop. It felt just like he was choking. Aiden covered his mouth with one hand, only to see it covered in blood – his own blood. The lack of air made him weak, too weak to even stand on his feet. He fell on his knees and barely supported himself with both of his hands. Another cough; more blood. His vision began to get blurry, the body kept on becoming weaker. "What is-" The teen's hand slipped over his own fluid, making him hit his head on the cold floor. With the remaining strength, Aiden tried to get on his fours and crawl to the window. To make someone see him, to make someone help him. But that action was pointless. His conscious was slipping away, every move was more painful and harder to make than the last one. He couldn't keep this up for much longer. With a loud thump, his unconscious body fell onto the floor.

* * *

 **What's going to happen next? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out!**

 **This chapter has been rewritten. I can proudly say, that this is my current level of writing. It might still be wacky, but I do try my best! After all, this chapter is twice as long as the version before the rewrite, so that's something. I do hope to see you in the next one!**

* * *

 **The rest of the rewrite will be posted soon.**


	2. Author's Note

**Hi!**

 **I'm sorry, but this isn't next chapter. I only want to say, that I'm going to visit my family during the holiday. It's going to be boring but I can take my laptop and write, so after a week or something like that I'll be back. I decided to re-write a first chapter because it.. Isn't good enough. I'll try to write 2 new chapters. Have a great day/night! :3**

 **I just wanted to say: I'm learning to write with this story. I'm going to rewrite the first chapters later on.**


	3. Chapter 2: Two Dots

**You don't even know how hard it was to find an internet connection. But still after so much searching, I've found it. I'm still not sure if I should write in first or third person, so I tried third in this chapter. It's easier for me to write so that's a plus… The reason I didn't update was simple – I forgot about this story. Sorry ( derp ) I had a lot of things to do ( my drawing for example ) but my personal life is boring, right? *INSERT UNFUNNY JOKE ABOUT STARTING NEW CHAPTER***

* * *

 _'I'm bored'_ **\- thought**

"I'm bored" **\- dialogue**

 **I don't own Minecraft or Mobtalker, only OC is mine.**

* * *

A gentle wind blew trough leaves of a tree. Right under it there was a body of a young teen.

He moved a little, his consciousness slowly coming back to him.

"God… waking up is the worst..." The boy said, without opening his eyes yet.

When he did an unusual view met his eyes – clear skies, no clouds to be seen. For some people it could be a normal sight, but not for him. The teen took his time, but then it finally hit him.

"Huh? What the..?" He rose up and nervously looked around. The only thing near him were trees and grass. It would be quite normal if it wasn't… blocky. It looked like someone put the most realistic texture into… minecraft.

"Where… am I?" He walked to a nearest tree and touched it. It felt real, **too real**.

"Is this a dream? Livid dream? Yeah… It must be… the-there isn't any other explanation. I've read about these before… only one way to find out. Maybe two." He put his hand on my nose and tried to breathe. He couldn't. Then he punched the same tree. It hurt. A lot actually.

"Ow…" He sighed "Oh right, oh right, oh right… Aiden calm down… there's… there's no need to panic, you're only in... frickin' minecraft" After saying this teen noticed a chest with his backpack on it.

"Now you're just fucking with me" Aiden walked closer and looked inside. "Normal bottled water, and normal three sandwiches… and they aren't blocky… What about this chest?" He put on a backpack and opened this container. Inside of it there was a wooden axe, which looked like real one, three blocks of wool and single torch.

"Right… for now let's build shelter… I can freak out later. I'm still not sure how long days are. Uh… fuck me.. Open inventory!" He shouted, but nothing happened. "At least I tried" Aiden put all of the blocks in the backpack and picked the axe. _'It's heavier than I thought'_

He went to the nearest tree and started chopping it. After a while it still didn't break.

"Aren't those… gah… supposed to be easy?" Aiden stopped and looked at the lines on the block.

 _'So I made some progress. Great!'_ It took a long while to finally break that block, rest of the tree broke too.

 _'It saves a lot of time, that I need to chop once, that's for sure.'_ Next, he took one block and looked at it.

"How am I supposed to turn it into wood?" He crushed it, four wood pooped on the ground. Then the boy put them in a shape of square and pushed them together..

"Awesome, crafting box!" Aiden picked it up. "Now how do I make it bigger?" He simply threw it on the ground, the box turned into a normal crafting box.

"Now, some sticks and wood…" After some fails, he managed to make a pickaxe.

"So the tools are real, huh… Crafting gives much more satisfaction then in the game." He happily said.

"Fine, I should mine some sto-" He looked at the dirt under him "Right after I make a shovel.."

.

Aiden has been working for a long time now, all he's done is 3x3 and three blocks deep hole.

"It's much harder than in game… It's already gettin' dark" He placed some dirt on the wall, so he can get out and went for axe, and backpack. A cold breeze ran over his body.

 _'Good thing that I have jumper with me, huh?'_ When the teen was close he bent over and took all stuff he came for. After that, he turned around to his 'house' direction.

Unfortunately, for him, he didn't notice two eyes staring at him.

When Aiden got close, he simply jumped down and sealed the 'base'.

"Damn, even if it's real life I still forget about stupid things…"

He reached for his backpack, and pulled out a torch.

"Now! Much better" He turned around and sat near a wall.

"Man, I didn't realize I was this tired… It might not be comfortable but it's quiet"

"Wait" He quickly got up and searched his backpack.

"There is it! I almost forgot." Aiden placed a crafting box and placed three wool blocks on it.

"Some wood…" He opened next pocket and placed it too.

"Now my back won't hurt in the morning!" He placed the bed in one of the corners and laid on it.

'Much better…' After that he slowly fell asleep.

.

.

On the next day, he woke up and yawned. Nobody has disturbed his rest. "Note to myself: Apparently torches never die out" The boy said while wiping his eyes.

He destroyed dirt on the ceiling and took the backpack, axe and pickaxe.

 _'Such a nice morning… or noon'_

The teen thought about his situation in this world. So far any reason why and how did he get here didn't make any sense. The boy didn't remember much of his last day at home.

Today's plans were pretty simple – find water and food, maybe a cave.

But for now Aiden didn't think about any of it. Yesterday was a hard day, so he tried his best to relax. So he simply laid under a tree and ate the only food he had.

 _'A human can survive longer without food than water… I'm not sure if drinkable water is rare here.'_

After his possibly only meal in a few days he left all of his stuff, so he can go only with pickaxe, axe and empty backpack.

Yesterday he finally admitted that he was afraid, which is something new. The world itself was scary for him. Is there a way out? Will he survive enough to find it? How did he get here? Maybe he fell into coma? Perhaps the world wasn't so scary – the lack of information was.

But for now, Aiden didn't trouble himself with it. He still had a lot of time during the night because the sleep never came easily.

The teenager stopped, a silent noise of running water being the reason.

 _'I wonder… which direction?'_ He decided to go with his instinct, which means pretty much random. The sound of water only became stronger, which made the boy proud of himself.

The source of this sound was a river, surrounded by trees and some sand. It looked clean enough to drink, so with slight hesitation, he replenished his bottle.

After that Aiden continued his journey.

 _'I wish I had something besides this bottle. The bucket is too hard to craft… and I don't have a shovel to take sand'_

One of most important things to do was done. Now he was looking for a cave or group of animals. So far the boy was walking in a straight line, so it would be easy to find a way back. But now he had to decide – left or right, crossing the river not being an option. He chose right, the river seemed to be getting smaller that way. But before that the teen placed his pickaxe on the ground.

The luck of Aiden ended with a recently founded river. After walking for what seemed like one hour all he has found was some hills on the other side of the water.

 _'If the sun is here it means… that it's… like past 12 o'clock? Maybe? Where's the clock when you need one…'_

Finding a cave or animals didn't work out. He decided to return back, so he can work on other things. Even if he did find a cow or a pig, he didn't have a sword to kill it anyway.

When he was close to his pickaxe he saw something he didn't think he would see.

"Why is that pig sniffing my pickaxe..?" Aiden hid behind a tree and watched. He looked at the axe that he was holding and decided to try to sneak behind and kill it.

 _'I hope that axe doesn't do damage like in the game…'_ He circled around it carefully, not sure how this pig would react. The boy crept through the forest, getting close to the pig. Aiden never had any experience with hunting, but the animal was still occupied with the pickaxe.

When finally close, he prepared the attack.

"Sorry." It was the last word the pig has heard, before the axe came down. It was pushed back, before disappearing in a small smoke. The only thing left was a pork, minecraft one, laying on the ground.

Aiden picked it up and tried to think how he was supposed to eat it.

 _'Maybe it will look better after cooking…'_ The boy put the meat in the backpack and went to pick up the pickaxe.

'The axe is less important, and I wanted to update my tools… Oh, fuck it' with that he left the axe on the sand and went in the direction of his base.

.

The way back went without any problems, Aiden was now in his home.

"Well, it could've gone worse… next time I'll just go left." He said with a smile.

With some of the day left and nothing to do the teen has begun to work on his base. One dirt block took around five minutes to dig, so he only made it one block deeper, before the first break. When breaking his bed he noticed that it takes not so much time to destroy things that were built. The floor of his base was now made of rock.

"It's about time I update my tools!" He said with excitement. Aiden grabbed his pickaxe and started working. Yet again, he made his hole one block deeper, but this time he had nine stone.

 _'Okay… Three for pickaxe, three for axe, two for sword and one for shovel.. That's perfect!'_ The teen took wood, that he quickly turned into sticks and stone and placed them near crafting box. After all, tools were made he tossed them near the bed. Then he drank some of the water.

 _'I really need more, if I don't want to come to the river three times per day.'_

The fact that animals and mobs were like in the game, made Aiden confident about his future. It's more like a hardcore mode, one hit with a weapon and most things are dead. Including him.

The night was approaching, as Aiden was sitting on his bed with a stone axe in his hands and backpack on his back.

 _'I wanted to make furnace to cook pork and make torches, but I don't have wood, only wood planks… Stone axe should be faster, right?'_

He opened his base and went out. Mobs didn't spawn yet, so he went to a tree and started chopping it. After a short while the job was done – all of the blocks were now lying on the ground. The feeling of being watched washed over him. He looked around, but couldn't see anything or anyone.

"There's no need to be panic, they shouldn't spawn yet" After saying that, he picked all of the blocks. Aiden looked around once more and then he saw it.

Two purple dots were staring at him from a short distance.

"SHIT!" He shouted as he began to run to the hole. When Aiden got close, he jumped in without thinking twice. The only way to the shelter was blocked by dirt. He stared at it, like it was going to disappear.

"How? How?! It was way too bright… Fuck, fuck, FUCK!"

He walked in circles and thought if he really did see something. _'Even if it did see me it can't be smart enough to come and look for me... Right..? Guess who's not sleeping tonight…'_ Aiden was too stressed and too tired to do anything now. He just laid on the bed, hoping that eventually he will fall asleep and that nothing will kill him on the second night.

* * *

 **Yay, next chapter is done. I thought about my story ( I had a lot of time ) and I will update it once per week. Maybe twice, depends if I have time. I'm not used to writing regularly so I'm gonna have a hard time. Remember to review, and follow so you won't miss next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3: Cat

**I'm alive! Yay! I'm deeply sorry for not updating this story. I don't have a PC, only a laptop and it broke. Every time I tried to turn it on, bluesreen popped up. I'm not saying that I'm poor, but it took me some time to save enough money for repair. With that, I'll try to write more. It's harder to do it now, because I kinda forgot the plot.**

 **Anyway:**

 **Man, this was a hard one. After some research I can say that Neko girls are cute. Or should I say kawaii.**

 **Give me a lot of time and I'll do it on the last one anyway… Give me unlimited time and I won't be able to even start it. But here we are. Well, you. Reading. Waiting for the story.**

* * *

' _I'm bored'_ ** _\- thought_**

"I'm bored" **- _dialogue_**

 **I don't own Minecraft or Mobtalker, only OC is mine.**

* * *

Endermen are such a strange creatures. Extremely tall, black and they have a pair of purple eyes. It won't attack you until you stare into them. Usually if you see something scary on computer, TV you'll be simply afraid for a while. Maybe when turning the lights out and quickly coming to the comfort of a bed. The reality is completely different. When Aiden saw it, he realized - his life depends on his decisions. This made him afraid and uncertain. Deep inside, he always thought, that in situations like those, he will feel no fear. Face the beast, be a hero. It's not that simple. The way he acted only reminded him how weak and powerless he really is.

Perhaps everyone has that moment in their lives, when they stop and think _'What am I doing with my life?'_ This was how the boy spent last night.

The fear also made a desire to become stronger, fuel for motivation.

Even with bad luck at last night, Aiden had thought of new ideas for today. Why bring water to your base, when you can bring your base to water? He woke up early and brought all of the things he gathered near the river.

Water – done. Food is the hard part. Animals are too hard to find, so Aiden thought about different ways. First one is a crop. The only risk is that, he didn't know how much will it take to grow. But he can hunt for skeletons to make it faster. The second one is a fish. But for that he needs to hunt again, this time for a spider. Everything leads to fighting at night. He planned to do it tonight.

Aiden decided to try his luck again – after removal he took his backpack, sword and went to the left. He could only hope that this time, he would find something useful again.

.

The scenery looked quite the same, lots of trees, river on Aiden's right and grass. Walking without a watch, without knowing the progress was a nightmare for him.

But like last time he found something or someone again. There was a girl lying on the sand near water. She was either sleeping or sunbathing. He couldn't believe it, a normal living person. He took a closer look. She had black hair and wore a swimsuit of some sorts. The boy quickly hid behind a tree and peeked again. She didn't have any visible weapons. He rose up and walked in her direction.

"Hello?" Aiden shyly said.

"Nya! Whaaaat now? I told you I don't ha.. Wait, who are you?" She stood up and look at him.

Now he could see her clearly, but he wasn't sure if it was a good thing. Besides black hair, she had two cat ears and tail. He also saw her animal-like hands with sharp nails.

"Yeah… I was about to ask the same thing" He tried his best to hide his excitement. He finally found another… intelligent life.

"My name's Kelly! Nice to meet you!" She eyed him "You don't look like those baddies and you don't look like any animal I know… Who are you?" She said smiling.

"Oh… I.. I'm.." He nervously looked around, searching for anything he could use. 'Dirt _'_ "I'm from far away land called… Earth. Right. And I'm not an animal or anything … just normal" He laughed, hoping it would work.

"Nya! Far away land? That's sounds lovely! You are like a baddie, but you don't act like one.. Kelly likes you!" She hugged him, almost making him fall.

 _'Damn, way stronger than I thought…'_ He tried to push her off, before she could break his bones.

"K-Kelly? I have questions for you" She backed off. This cat girl looks too innocent to be mad at her. "Go on!"

"Like I said, I'm new here..Do you know anything... I should know?" He continued

"Hm...This land is called Minecraft! A lot of different people live here. For example, I'm half an ocelot! I also know a few half wolves, but not all of them all nice." She sighed and stretched her arms.

"You also said that I look like a 'baddie'. What did you mean by that?" Aiden asked.

"Oh! The baddies don't like us! They live in their big cities, behind walls. I always wanted to go there, but my mum says that it's too dangerous." She pouted.

Aiden looked at the ground. He was happy that there are humans in this world, but it almost hurt him to see Kelly sad like this. Maybe he only met her a few seconds ago but it is just how he is.

"But I don't care! As long I'm with my family, I'm happy!" She almost shouted.

"Kelly, why do people hate.. beings like you?" He asked.

"My mommy said, that there are monsters too. Some of them are just half monsters, but they're still bad. But not all of them! Baddies just don't know it. They think that everyone who is different is bad!" She angrily said.

Aiden thought about all of this new information. If all of this was true, he could go to one of these cities. That would be perfect, all of his problems would be gone. Except coming back to the normal world.

"So… where do you live?" He continued.

She looked at him for a few seconds, like she was processing what did he said.

"That's easy! You only need to-" She stopped there, and looked at the ground. "I can't say where… My mom told me not to"

Aiden realized that it was stupid for him to ask that. It almost felt like he wanted to use her being so careless. If the people really hated them it was logical for half-humans to hide.

"Hey, it's okay. It isn't your fault and I understand."

"Now it's my time to ask questions!" She said, her bad mood now completely gone.

"Well, I guess it's fair"

She made a small mistake. Like always she said things first and thought later. What could she possibly ask him?

"Why… Why did you… come h-here?" She stammered.

"I was looking for anything useful. You see I made… a base near this lake and wanted to start things." He calmly said.

' _Great! What now…'_ She looked for inspiration for the next question. Then she noticed how odd did his clothes looked. She's never seen anything like it.

"What about things that you're wearing?"

"Oh.. Them. They're from my land. I'm not surprised that they're unusual for you." He looked up "Kelly I don't mean to be rude, but I have to go. There are so many things to be done. Maybe we can meet here tomorrow? If you can." He smiled.

"Of course… What's your name?" She slightly tilted her head.

The boy turned around in the direction of his base.

"Maybe next time" He said and began walking.

.

.

Aiden's returning went without anything major happening. He dropped all of his equipment and sat on the ground. The teen wasn't able to fully rest since the first day. Without any watch or way to know the time he could only guess it was something about 6 o'clock. There wasn't time for being lazy. He got up took his axe and went for wood to start building his home.

The boy managed to chop six trees, and already turned them into wood. Then he used almost all of it for a small house with only one room. The front of the house was in the opposite of the river. After that he took his bed, crafting box, backpack and all of the tools inside. As he walked in Aiden placed his torch in the middle. The bed and crafting box were placed under one of the walls, leaving one block for future furnace. He walked to one of the corners, destroyed one block and started digging. When he was four stone blocks deep he made small 3x1 and 3 blocks high room. With ten cobblestone he climbed back, made furnace and placed it next to crafting box. Aiden took two blocks of wood and put them inside. After a quick search he also placed there the porchop he 'found'.

With his new house done, he took his sword, backpack and walked outside. Just like he thought it was already dark, but the teen could still see almost everything thanks to the moon. Aiden walked in straight line and looked around for any danger.

When the boy tried to look back and see if he's still able to see his base, he heard a growl of undead, mindless creature. _Zombie._ When Aiden saw it, he was unpleasantly surprised. It didn't look like zombies from the game. It was real, just like him or his backpack. Real and was slowly walking in his direction, either it couldn't run or was confident enough to label him as easy kill. With slight panic, he backed off and looked at his sword. ' _You can do it Aiden, no problem. Not at all.'_ The monster was closing the distance between two, and growled even louder. Without taking any chances the boy charged at the creature and took a swing. Now the headless body fell on the ground and disappeared in smoke. Aiden tried to calm his breath as his adrenaline started to wear off. He wasn't sure, but it went rather well. The teen guessed that they are more dangerous in a group.

"Phew… Not the mob I had in mind, but still" He didn't bother to look for meat and just continued, his heart still racing.

His eyes wandered everywhere, after the last encounter he didn't want to be surprised again. When Aiden looked on the right, he saw something white. The boy used the nearest tree as a cover and peeked. There was a skeleton with a bow standing, patrolling the area. Like the zombie it looked real. The teen crouched and circled his prey. When he was behind he started to creep behind it. When Aiden was about ten feet away, he started to be more careful. The thing still hasn't moved. After what seemed like hours the boy was finally behind the skeleton. He brought his sword up and aimed for its chest. When the blow came, there wasn't anything but three bones lying on the ground. He collected them and put them in the backpack.

' _I think that's enough for today.'_ He turned around and began quickly walking back. There weren't any monsters in sight, what gave him a false feeling of being safe. Yet again he felt like someone or something is watching him. Aiden looked around, searching for his stalker. The boy's feet touched something sticky on the ground. He looked down – web. A big creature jumped at him from the nearest tree.

* * *

 **Yay! Cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If I must be honest – it was a pain to rewrite it. Have a nice day or night!**


	5. Chapter 4: Cave

**Good to see you again! In case you didn't know I'm trying to update every weekend. I hope that I can keep up. Let's go back to the story, shall we? The pedobear from a tree is still there, you know?**

* * *

' _I'm bored'_ ** _\- thought_**

"I'm bored"- ** _dialogue_**

 **I don't own Minecraft or Mobtalker, only OC is mine. The art is from anime Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? Which I also don't own.**

* * *

Aiden looked down – web. Before he could do anything a big creature jumped at him from the nearest tree. Aiden fell on his back from the impact, dropped his sword and tried to process what was happening. Right before him was a giant spider making slurping sounds and preparing for the next jump. Still on the ground, he rolled over before the monster could attack again. Then Aiden got up and desperately looked for his sword. It was laying on the ground two meters next to him. With a spider trying to kill him Aiden ran to his only weapon. When finally close, he picked it up and turned around. The spider was already preparing to attack. It threw itself at its prey, but instead of dealing final blow it was sliced by Aiden's sword. The lifeless body touched the ground one last time before disappearing into a cloud of smoke. He packed the silk that was left and ran to his home.

When finally in, Aiden closed the door and peeked outside. There weren't any mobs following him. His heart was still racing. Killing three monsters and surviving it without any fatal wounds? That was something he never thought would be possible for him. But there he was, still alive.

While he was pulling out things from his backpack, his stomach rumbled, reminding him about his hunger. It was a whole day without eating anything for him. He searched his backpack for some wood and placed it inside of a furnace. Just as expected the fire started itself. Aiden placed porkchop inside of it and waited. After a few minutes the meal was ready. The boy checked if it was cold enough to eat. Surprisingly the meat wasn't that hot. He ate it almost instantly. With full belly and good perspective for the future, he laid on his bed and fell asleep.

.

.

Aiden woke up with his body freezing. His vision was blurry, it was impossible tosee anything. Everything was too bright. Slowly his body was getting used to it. Then he could finally see. Aiden was in middle of a field. It was covered with some sort of white flowers. There were so many of them, that they covered the ground. Aiden tried to move, but… he already was. He wasn't in full control of his body, he could only move his head and neck. His body didn't look normal either. It looked dark, empty just like a shadow. Every time his foot touched the flowers, they turned black. The body just kept moving on its own, without any direction.

Aiden tried to break free, to move, to do anything. When he tried to speak, nothing happened. His panic was stopped when he felt pain in his rib cage. He looked down to see what was causing it. A blade of a dagger was sticking out. He fell on his knees, vision already becoming dark.

.

Aiden woke up, this time in his home and gasped for air. When he saw his wooden roof, he realized that it was just a dream. 'Sure didn't feel like one'. He got up and tried to remember what was it about. Flowers, pain… and that was all he could come up with. He didn't trouble himself with it.

.

.

After last night hunt the boy had a lot of things to do. Right now he was preparing space square for his first farm. It was going to be a square made from nine dirt blocks, wood around it. He crafted a stone hoe and began preparing the ground. With that done, he sowed seeds from the grass he destroyed. Aiden took his bottle and watered every plant with it. With almost everything done, he crumbled bone meal on them. Now all he had to do is wait.

The boy returned to his home, took silk and made a fishing rod. Next he went to the river to look if any fishes did actually live there. Just as he hoped there were a couple of different kind swimming around. He sat a few meters away and threw the rod into the water. At first every they didn't seem to care about it. He was starting to get worried, if he needed a bait or anything like that

After some time a first fish was caught. And another. And another again. He came back to the furnace, cooked them and ate all of them. Aiden was started to feel relaxed. He didn't need to hunt for now and there was a reliable food source. He started to feel happy again. To make things perfect he only needed... Someone.

With two most important things done, being water and food, the time came for another one - being able to defense and protection. He went to search Kelly for some questions.

.

The cat girl was courently sitting on the sand with her knees bent. She came the to old place with hope that she will meet that boy again. The cat really liked him for being nice to her. When she saw him in the distance she got up and waved.

"Here!" She shouted.

Aiden looked in the direction where the sound was coming from. He then walked to his favorite cat... Well, the only cat.

"Hi Kelly, how are you?" He asked and sat next to her

"Great! Now tell me your name, meanie! I wondered what was it a whole day" She pouted.

"It's Aiden. Sorry to keep you busy. It might sound rude, but I need to know a few things" He looked at the ground.

"Well? What is it? I love questions!" She smiled. No matter what was going on, she always put him in a good mood.

"Okay. I need to find a cave to gather resources. Also, I need to find black dye. Do you know where could any of them be?"

"Hm… I was warned not to go there" She pointed. A hill behind her. "You should be able to see it from there. About dye… There are black flowers growing in some places. I could collect some for you!" She happily said.

"Kelly…Thank you. You don't have an idea how much you are helping me. One day I'll repay you." He said.

"You can start by bringing me to a city one day" Kelly smiled, but her eyes showed hidden sadness.

"One day. I promise. See you later, and again, thanks." He said and went to earlier said direction.

"One day..." She whispered.

.

After a short walk Aiden was standing in front of the hill. It looked much smaller from the distance. Without wasting any more time he started walking. After some time he stopped and looked around. From here he could finally see something besides his home, trees or river. The land was simply beautiful. A big forest, river in middle of it, and on the other side were big mountains.

 _'Wish I could take a picture…'_

He continued his journey to the top of a hill.

When finally on top, he looked around again. He couldn't see any 'human' activity. The forest seemed to go forever. It made him wonder how long would it take to go there.

 _'It isn't so bad here…'_ He walked forward a little and noticed something dark. A cave, a little bit down this hill. Aiden jumped off a rock and walked on a grass. After some distance he noticed some coal at the entrance.

 _'Just what I needed.'_ The teen started to mine this material. After he mined three of it, he made twelve torches. Aiden placed one at the beginning to see how deep it was. He could easily jump off, which he did. He looked around, his sword already in one hand. If there were any monsters in there, they were deeper. He placed another torch, and moved forward. Just as expected, a zombie came from the darkness. Not afraid anymore, Aiden took a fighting stance and waited for attack. The mob attacked without thinking about its own safety. The boy backed off and struck. The creature blocked the sword, with its arm that end up being cut off and tried to damage him with another one. Aiden took a hit to the chest and was thrown back. The zombie attempted to finish his opponent with second arm, but ended up spilling some blood on the boy's jumper. Without wasting his opportunity the boy slashed the monster in the chest. It fell on the ground, growled and already started to get up. The boy jumped over it and killed it with a blow to the head. The mob turned into a smoke and left some rotten meat.

With the battle over, Aiden looked at his chest. The mob made a hole in his jumper, T-shirt and put some light bruisers on his chest.

 _'I hope that it won't turn me into zombie…That could be fun, if you got extra power, while still being... alive and_ _sentient_ _'_ The teen picked up the pickaxe and the sword and begun exploring the cave further.

He finally found it. On the right wall was a five blocks of iron. Aiden mined all of them and put in the backpack. With his goal complete he walked out of the cave.

.

This time Kelly was swimming in the river. Maybe swimming was too much... Just being in water. Aiden was coming by and wanted to ask her to meet again. When she saw him, she ran out of the water and stormed at him.

"What happened?!" She shouted at him.

"What do you mean? I have some iron and-" He wasn't able to finish.

"Look at your chest! You're bleeding!" She interrupted him.

"Huh? Oh… Right. Most of it isn't mine. I had to fight a zombie in there" Aiden explained.

"Are you hurt?"

"Not really. I'm going to be okay Kelly, don't worry. Please." He tried to calm her down.

"If… You say so. Be careful next time."

"I'm really okay, but I have to go. Tell you what, why don't we just hang out tomorrow? It's going to be my apology for making you worry" He looked in her eyes.

"Okay… I'm going to be here! Don't forget about it" She chirped, her old herself coming back.

"Night Kelly, see you tomorrow" After that he left her.

.

The night was slowly coming. Aiden, now in his home, was figuring out the crafting. When tried to create a stone sword and focused about it looks, it was created just like that. He put the iron in a furnace and waited for it to be ready. When the four bars were done, he prepared for making two swords. After all, his fights, he came to realize that second, the smaller sword could save his life. When the materials were ready, he thought about a longer, simple sword. Just like expected, a sword was made. Then he made a shorter one. The teen tried to hold them at the same time. They weren't too heavy, but he could feel that when used the effect would be perfect. Happy with his work, he put them in on the floor. The boy walked to his bed and laid on it. It was a great day for him.

.

.

Aiden was slowly waking up. Something didn't feel right. He felt something… moving. He opened his eyes only to see another pair of purple ones staring at him.

* * *

 **Yes! I updated it on Friday! Good job, me. A new level of stalking at the end there.**


	6. Chapter 5: A date?

**IT'S OVER 9000! (words, derp) Finally, next chapter! And I did it on Friday again!**

 **Aiden, you player. My first time at writing smexy stuff**

 **ヾ(◕ヮ◕)ﾉ No, it's not ̶r̶e̶v̶e̶r̶s̶e̶ ̶r̶a̶p̶e̶ lemon.**

* * *

 _'I'm bored'_ **\- thought**

"I'm bored" **\- dialogue**

 **I don't own Minecraft or Mobtalker, only OC is mine.**

* * *

Aiden was slowly waking up, but something didn't feel right. He felt something… moving. He opened his eyes only to see another pair of purple ones staring back at him.

* * *

Those eyes didn't belong to a normal enderman either, but to what seemed like a girl. She had long brown hair and very pale skin.

The first thought that came to Aiden's mind was to run. The girl was sitting on his abdomen, making the escape impossible. One of her hands was over his mouth, the second was holding both of his hands above his head. The boy couldn't think straight in a situation like this, so he has begun to struggle against her. The women just continued to look at him, amused. She didn't need to put much effort to keep him in place. She leaned towards him, her face close to his ear.

"Don't make me hurt you… If you stop wriggling, I'll put one hand away." She whispered.

Seeing that he didn't have much of a choice, he obeyed her order.

"Good boy, now here's your reward" She said, and freed his mouth.

"Who the fuck are you?!" He hissed.

"Now, now… Is that how you treat your guests?" She smiled.

"Usually my quests don't strangle me and sit on me at night!" He shouted.

"If you were a good host, some of them would" She looked at him seductively.

"What? Oh… I… What...What are you doing here?" He stammered, after catching what did she mean by that.

"Me? Oh, I have been just… watching you" She simply said.

"I know that, but it doesn't really answer my fucking question..."

"Wouldn't that be too easy? Just to say why am I here?" She teased.

"Tell me before I hurt you" Aiden said. He was trying to find a way to make her talk.

"I would like to see you try…" She devilishly smiled. Intimidation won't work.

"Please, just tell me. Please." He was starting to give up already.

"Since you asked so nice… I watched you for some time… I find you interesting. Really interesting… Aiden." She said

He wasn't sure at first, but now Aiden was certain. She was watching him that night, when he thought he has seen enderman. It still didn't make sense to him – What does she want? Why him? There were too many questions. And so far she was avoiding every one.

"I've never told you my name" He said, his voice showing that he was more angry than curious.

"Oh, don't be like that… Next time, maybe you should be more careful when you say it to a cat" She said.

"But… It was day! I thought monsters couldn't survive in daylight!" He exclaimed.

Aiden couldn't wrap his head around this. She was watching him from almost the beginning. Even during the day! Now he was really creeped out.

"Monsters, huh…" She stopped, looking somewhat hurt. "The weaker ones can't. Every half creature can survive in the daylight. So there is not running away from me" She giggled " And to answer your question… I grew bored of only watching you." She put her free hand on his chest, while still holding both of his.

"Why me? Why not… someone else? Am I missing something?" He asked, annoyed about how she answered his questions.

Her eyes met with his, as she moved a little. Their faces were merely a few inches away.

"You're special, Aiden… Not like the others. That's what makes you interesting… And I want to know more about you" The teen wasn't sure if it was his imagination, but it seemed like this girl started to… lightly grind against his body.

"I'm su-sure that you are also interesting, so we could like… talk, get to know each other. After some time we could develop feelings, right? Like it … should be? Right?" He was starting to worry where this is going, his dirty mind giving him ideas.

"Huh? I..." She backed off a little, her face lost the look of confidence. "Maybe…" She sighed" I think you're right..."

Aiden waited in silence for her. She was clearly thinking about something. He didn't want to piss off a half enderman. When her eyes laid on his face, her old look came back in a matter of seconds. When she didn't say anything, he risked it.

"Let's start over. My name is Aiden and I'm currently scared. What about you?"

"My name is Andr, and I already grew bored. We'll talk later, but for now..." She moved closer again. "I want you to remember, what I'm about to say" Her face was almost touching his. " I'm always watching and soon… You'll be mine" After that, she placed her lips upon his. He closed his eyes, and gave into the kiss. Maybe it was her, maybe it was lack of sleep, but he didn't resist. Aiden never felt anything like this in his whole life. Before his mind could process what's happening, the sensation of her kiss disappeared. When he opened his eyes, she was gone.

 _'Damn… What was that about? She watches me and then comes at night? What the hell… Andr, huh... I should just go back to sleep, it will take a while now that I know that there's somebody watching...'_

 _._

 _._

The boy woke up, this time without anyone. He stood up and stretched. The memories of last night flood through his mind.

"Was it a dream? Hell… I'm not sure if I want it to be real…" He noticed a piece of paper, laying on the floor. It wasn't just some normal peace of paper, it was a letter. Aiden picked it up, the first thing he noticed was a big writing, that said _'Good morning, love'_

 _'God fucking dammit…'_ He opened it and read it whole.

'Hello Aiden, I hope you've slept well. I thought about what you said last night and I take it as a challenge. Have a nice day, darling. – Andr' He sighed.

Today he had to spend time with Kelly, as he promised. Before that, he took his fishing rod and went outside. To his surprise, some of the wheat had already grown. Three, to be exact. He went for fishing, today he will eat fish with bread.

.

.

Kelly was sitting on the sand, both of her feet already in the water. The sun was very angry today, at least that's what she thought. It was too hot to do anything else except laying on the ground in a shadow. Not like it changed what she usually did anyway. When she finally noticed Aiden walking in her direction, she got up and jumped from excitement.

"Heyoo! You sleepyhead! I thought you forgot about me!" She made fake crying noises.

"Hi Kelly. I didn't sleep well… So, what's the plan?" He asked.

"It's too hot to go for a walk, so we'll swim!" She happily said.

"Aren't you afraid of water…?" Aiden asked, knowing that cat's don't usually like it.

"No, most of us are, but now me. Let's get started" She said and begun to undress.

"Kelly, I don't have any clothes to swim in, only what's on me." He said, with a slight embarrassment.

"You swim with clothes on? That's weird..." Aiden realized that she wasn't going to stop with underwear.

"W-wait, you swim without...Could you… swim with your underwear? We can lay on the ground, the clothes will dry quickly… It's just my… custom. From Earth, remember?" Even if part of him wanted to see her naked, it didn't feel right. He didn't want to swim, while being excited...

"Okay, if it bothers you this much." She sounded a little disappointment.

Kelly stayed in her black underwear and slowly walked into the water.

 _'I needed a bath anyway_ ' He thought as he begun to strip.

She went a little bit deeper and looked at her friend. He didn't look that strong, but quick. His muscles were visible. When she eyed him whole, her body began to feel weird. Confused with her feelings, she splashed some water at her body to cool down.

Aiden didn't expected a cat to be a good swimmer, but this was just funny. Before he went to cold water, he just watched her. Kelly bounced, so she could still breathe and waved her hands everywhere just to keep balance. The teen found it really funny, but what can he expect from a cat. There probably weren't anyone to teach her.

He slowly walked into the water. It's been a long time since he last swam.

"Kelly? You know that you aren't really swimming?" He asked, worried if he would hurt her feelings.

"Wha- What?" She tried to speak while swimming, but eventually gave up and went somewhere she could stand.

"Let me show you." Aiden swam a short distance using short stroke and came back, only to see Kelly with her mouth open.

"H-How did you do that?" She asked. Kelly always thought that she was amazing for even coming into water, but this? She couldn't believe that.

"It's really not that hard, you know? This style is called short stroke or freestyle. In my land, a lot of people can swim like that. I can teach you something easier, if you want." He said.

"Really?! Yes, please." She said, her tail wagging.

"Okay, at first you need to know some things. You're going to swim on your back. If you don't want to drown, you need to be calm and breathe. To move forward you kick your legs up and down. To keep balance, you use your arms like this" He did a full circle with his arm. When it's back into water, you need to push so you'll go waster. Understood?"

"I… I think so. There's so much to do!" She said, her face uncertain.

"I'll hold you, so you won't go down. Let's start, shall we?"

Aiden was holding her in bribe style. She was adjusting to water, for first time in her life she was actually floating.

"Now, start to slowly kicking with your legs. " At first she moved her legs a little to get the hang of it. When she finally started kick then, Aiden was really surprised. She was really good at it. She had talent, but didn't know how to use it.

"Add your arms, moved them like I showed you" It was getting hard for him to stay close, she was fast. Then he got an idea. The teen slowly put both of his hand away, letting her really swim. He still was close to her, so she wouldn't suspect anything.

After Aiden was sure, that Kelly was ready he decided to tell her.

"Kelly, don't panic but… I stopped holding you a while ago" She suddenly lost her balance, afraid of drowning. " Hey, calm down, you're doing okay… Look." He smiled at her, and showed her both of his hands, to make her sure.

"I'm… swimming! I'm really swimming! Yay!" She said.

"I told you that it was easy. Let's swim together, we should get out the water rather soon."

"Okay!"

"Aideeeeeeen! Let's swim a little more!" She hold his hand with both of hers.

"I'm tired… and it's not as hot as it was. We still need to dry our clothes."

"Hmph!" She crossed her arms and walked next to him.

They ended up laying on the ground in full sunshine.

"That was fun, Aiden-chan!" Kelly said, after she forgot that she was supposed to be angry at him.

"Yeah it was… Kelly, I was wondering for some time… How old are you?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm nineteen! My people have… three parts of their lives! At first you are a kitten, like me. It changes at age of twenty. After that all of us mature and grew are more serious. It's the time when we became mothers! The last part is when we hit thirty five. Then our task is to protect our people." She explained.

"Really? That's… interesting. Is the change instant?"

"Oh, it takes around week or two. I'm trying to enjoy my last month before my birthday!"

"Just in case I won't be here… Happy birthday, Kelly" He sighed.

"You are going somewhere?" She looked at him.

"Yeah… Soon I'll go to nearest city to buy supplies, maybe make some money. I don't have any goal in mind and that's getting annoying."

"Oh… I see. Don't forget to visit me, okay?" She said, trying her best to hide her sadness. After that they stayed in silence for a while.

"Before my journey I still need two things. One of them is black die, another is leather for new armor. Do you know a place where I can find cows?"

"Can you see those mountains? There are lots of them there." She pointed out on the other side of the river

"I don't want to make my clothes wet every time I want to go there…" He paused and thought about it. 'The water is too deep to go across… across… A bridge? That would be easy…'

"I'm going to build a bridge." He simply said as he stood up.

"Really? Wow, there's so much that you can do!" She said.

"You can swim now, I need to go back for wood." He dressed up and begun walking back.

"Okay, I'll do just that"

.

.

The boy returned with his backpack fool of wood. He needed to be in water to build a bridge, he still wasn't sure if it needed a connection with the bottom.

The cat-girl was floating on her back in water.

"Hi Kelly. I see you made some progress." He smiled.

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong?" The teen asked

"Nothing" She said, still watching the sky.

"Okay…I'll start building then. " He undressed and took some wood. Aiden placed three blocks next to each other on nearby sand. Then he begun a boring process of taking some wood and connecting them with last three parts. When he was in middle of lake, he dived in and build a single pillar. He finished the bridge faster then he thought. It was a simple three blocks connecting two sides of river, but it was stable and it worked.

Happy with his worked, he searched for Kelly. He was scared for a moment – she wasn't anywhere.

"Here" He looked in the direction her voice came from. She was sitting under a tree.

"What's going on?" Aiden said as he sat next to her.

"I was just thinking what am I going to do after you're gone…"

"Did you think of anything?" Aiden asked. He noticed that her ears were down, and her tail wasn't moving at all.

"I don't know… I hope I'll think of something when I hit twenty… I would love to go with you, you know? Why can't I be normal…" She whispered the last part.

"Kelly… You are normal. I may have met you only a few days ago, but you're amazing. Don't be sad only because you some people aren't open minded like me. Think about all of your family, friends!" He tried to comfort her.

"I…" Her eyes were a little watery. "I'm a weirdo, don't you understand! I don't have real friends back home. Except my family, I'm alone… That's why I was happy to met you… And now you're going away..." She started crying. With Aiden she was happy, feeling accepted. When he's gone…

He hugged her, trying to make her feel better. To make her happy again.

* * *

 **Something smexy and sad… what a combo. See ya next Friday, remember to review, it's really easier to write, when I know that somebody is waiting for next chapter. And to know if I did a good job or not.**

 **I'm also open to ideas. I'm not sure where the story is going so if you have one you can share it with me. I might use it or at least modify it.**

* * *

 **After all this time? Always.**

 **Reviews:**

 **tangoking444 – Thank you for review! It was the first one I've ever got :)**

 **Thamiir Davis – Now I update every Friday, thank you. I tried not to use Monster Games idea like, ¾ of mc fanfictions.**

 **NanoTarget – Now I can!**

 **Guest – That means a lot, thank you.**

 **TheYinYang – Thank, I guess…? Please don't kill me, I'll update it, I swear ;-;**

* * *

 **Definitely not going through depression now. Totally.**


	7. Chapter 6: Normal day

**Welcome! It's getting harder to update this often. But I promised, didn't I? No idea what to write, so pretend that there's something funny and cool.**

* * *

 **' _I'm bored' - thought_**

 **" _I'm bored"- dialogue_**

 **I don't own Minecraft or Mobtalker, only OC is mine. The art is from anime Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? Which I also don't own.**

* * *

He hugged her, trying to make her feel better. To make her happy again. Kelly's never got a someone to talk to. Someone who she could trust. She didn't say anything to her family, so they wouldn't have even more trouble. Bottling up her feelings for too long, trying to look happy… was hard. The girl didn't want to be alone again. She didn't find a new best friend only to lose him after a few days.

"I don't want to be alone..." She whispered.

"If I ever go, I'll try everything I can to meet you again. You know that." He said.

The cat wanted to believe his words. She really wanted to. But there's always a chance that he wouldn't be able to meet her again.

"Aiden…? Can I… stay with you for tonight? I won't be… able to sleep…" Kelly said, hoping that it would work.

"I don't have a second bed, you know? Your family will get worried." He answered, being concerned.

"Please… Just for tonight. They won't be worried, when a clan member isn't coming it means they're either dead or have a good reason not to… For me, this is a good reason." She determinately said.

Aiden couldn't help but notice a change in her behavior. She was more serious, more… intelligent. She was slowly turning to the next phase. The old Kelly wouldn't be a problem, but her in this state? He felt guilty, but he cared for her even more.

"Alright, alright… You can stay for today's night. But you need to come back to your clan as soon as you can."

The girl smiled. She was scared of rejection. How could she even think like that? It was her best friend after all.

"Lead the way… I'm getting tired." She said.

"Can you wait a little bit? My home doesn't have many windows… Zero in fact. I'll be right back with sand." He said, not sure if he should be embarrassed about it.

"Okay… Don't take too long"

* * *

The two of them were standing before Aiden's place. It didn't look as good as he would want to, but he didn't plan to stay there for too long.

"You've built it all by yourself?" She asked, amazed.

"Yeah… It's not pretty, but practical. Reminds me of myself." He said.

"Hey, you are really hands-" She stopped in mid sentence. "Never mind…"

The boy opened the door and let her inside. He thought that it looked even worse inside.

"Wow! You've told me that you were here for a few days and built this! That's amazing!" She looked around trying to figure out how he managed to do that.

'It's a simple one… I can't blame her, it must be quite modern for her'

"Well… you can sit on the bed for now. I'll try to make two chairs and table." He said and went to his crafting table.

"You can make things… just like that?" She asked, not believing him.

"Of course I can. Isn't it… normal here?" He answered, being really surprised by this.

"No, not really. For a chair you would need some… tools. And it would be hard. I only know a few people that can do that."

That was something he didn't think about. Everybody here, couldn't craft things like in the game. That's why Kelly was so surprised by the amount of the time it took to build his home. He wondered if there were other things he could do…

"I was surprised that you are half cat… I guess I'm different from a normal ones more than I thought."

"Excuse me! I'm half ocelot!" She paused a bit" You are different. I don't know if there's a normal who would even talk to me..."

"Kelly I didn't let you be here only to make you even more sad than before. I'll make some glass for windows and go out for a moment. We still need to eat." He said.

"Do you mind me sleeping for a while…?" She asked, being slightly uncomfortable.

"That's a great idea actually. Have a nice rest." He left the house, a goal in his mind. Kelly looked at his bed. It was made out of wood, with a red quilt. She laid on it and couldn't help but sniff it. It had a strong scent of Aiden. The girl moved a little and started to fall asleep, enjoying the bed.

* * *

Aiden picked up his fishing rod, sat on some dirt and started fishing. 'I wonder if the ocelots are crazy about fish like in the game…'

He got really lucky. In a about thirty minutes he caught four bigger fishes. It would be more than that, but Aiden wasn't skilled enough to catch every time. He returned to his home and put all of them in the furnace. Kelly was still sleeping in his bed, quilt around her upper body. She was laying in quite… nice pose. The boy didn't want to stare at her when she's not awake, it was just creepy.

While being half asleep, she sniffed. There was something delicious in the air. She sniffed again. It could be only one thing…

"Fish!" She shouted and stormed to him.

"Yeah, I've caught some. You like fish, right?" He didn't need to ask , her tail was showing her answer.

"Of course I do! It's a rarity in my clan! It's so hard to catch them! Can I have one? Please? Pleeeease?" She quickly said.

"This one is ready. Here" Aiden handed her one.

"Thank you so much!" She immediately started to devour her meal. When the second one was done, he picked it up and looked at her. She was already done!

"Let's make it fair – two for you, two for me."

"You caught four of them?!" She asked.

"It wasn't that hard, really. How do you usually catch them?"

"Omh!" She tried to speak with her mouth full. "With our hands or pointy sticks! I know, you are supposed to catch them with a fishing rod, but… our clan isn't a friend to spiders and we don't want to make them our enemies for sure..." She trailed off.

* * *

Both of them were sitting on new made chairs, near the a table. Aiden was trying to eat his meal, but the Kelly on the other hand…

"Will you stop looking at me with those puppy eyes? It's not going to work!" He said, trying to make her stop.

"Humpf!" She crossed her arms and looked away. The boy sighed at gave her half of his fish. "Yay!"

"You're lucky that the last one is done." Aiden said and went for it. He placed some sand inside, so it would be done.

"Thank you… Aiden? I have a question… Did you have anyone back there? I'm just wondering, since you're so nice…" Her cheeks were slightly red.

"If you mean family, then yes I did. A mum and dad, no siblings. If you mean a girl, then no. It seems that half of them were taken, the second half not interested in me. What about you? I've never asked you that." He asked.

"Oh! No-o! I don't have anybody… The other girls are prettier and more attractive. I'm just… normal." She sadly said.

"I bet they don't have an amazing personality like you do. You're attractive, don't try to tell me otherwise." He smiled. "Looks like some of the sand is ready. I'll be right back." The boy took some of the glass, put them on crafting box and made them into normal windows. He destroyed some blocks with his axe, and made symmetrical windows on some walls.

"It looks so easy when you do it." She walked closer to take a look through it. The sun was slowly fading, but there weren't any monsters yet.

"It is easy. For me. I didn't believe you are half ca-… ocelot at first too… It's getting late, I'm going to sleep. You can take the bed, I'll sleep on-" Before he could finish his sentence, she got up and look really displeased.

"No! It's bad for you! If somebody's got to sleep on the floor is me and I won't so you have no choice." She said, making him unsure if she was really angry or half joking.

"I'm your host, I can't let you do that. I'm kinda used to sleeping on the floor, so-"

"Attack!" She got close to Aiden, and threw him on his bed. To prevent him from standing up, she jumped on the bed, landing above him. "Now, you don't have a choice!" She happily said, claiming her victory.

"Alright, you win. I give up." He laughed. It was the first time he was seeing her face up close. Blue eyes, black hair and cat ears… she was too cute for her own good. Only then he realized that they've been looking at each other is silence for some time. She started to slowly lean closer, obviously aiming for a kiss. Aiden thought about this whole situation. Did he like her? He did. He really did. But was this something more? He cared about her and never felt like this. His feelings were only confusing him, but he decided to go with it. He closed his eyes and closed the distance between them. Aiden wasn't a expert on this, but he took her purring as a good response.

She was so happy! After all, these days, she finally understood what she felt. Love. Maybe it was him, maybe it was her premature state, but she didn't care now. Now she was kissing with Aiden.

He opened his eyes and backed off a little to give her the idea. She did the same and for the first time he saw her seductive-like look.

"Kelly, we-"

"Aiden. I care about you and I want to be at your side. But for now don't say anything. Let's just enjoy it and go to sleep." She cuddled into his chest and continued to purr.

He stroked her head a little and closed his eyes.

* * *

 **I have good and bad news. Bad news is that this chapter was a little bit shorter and I won't be able to update next Friday. (02.09)**

 **The good news is that I will update it on the Friday after this one (09.09) aaaaand it will be around length of at least two chapters and if I'll be on the roll maybe even four! But don't expect four that much, it will be more likely three.**

 **Just to make things clear – Kelly is sometimes mature and sometimes not. She's slowly changing like a… voice, for example. Sometimes it just cracks.**

 **I wanted to thank you for reading, reviewing, following and faving. Every time I see any of them at my mail I get motivation for writing. I love you all!**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Toxic – Maaaaybe :**

 **WiseguyJaco – Now I have two people to worry about. Cheers**

 **Guest – Interesting…**

 **Kirby Alen Xhajram – I'll do one someday, but only when is appropriate. I won't do something like:**

 **Me likes you. Let's bang, you know?**

* * *

Sexy bonus: Boobs ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	8. Chapter 7: Sister

**Hello again! If you're reading this it means that I updated it on time. Great! Do you want do know something interesting? This story will be long. I hope so. My goal is 100 000 words, usual chapter is 2 000, so 50 chapters. Man, that's a lot.**

* * *

The sun was slowly rising outside, all the night creatures had gone back into hiding. Kelly opened her eyes, with slight confusion. She could clearly smell Aiden… Her head was laying on Aiden's chest. She wasn't sure if all of that really happened, it seemed too good to be true. A kiss and sleeping with Aiden…Was that even possible? But for now, there wasn't time for that. She had to think about that later. Her kind wakes up early, so returning should be her priority. Her mum was probably worried about her.

The ocelot placed her hand on Aiden's cheek.

"Good morning, wake up Aiden." It didn't have any affect on him. "Aideeeen!" She tried again, this time he mumbled some words and kept on sleeping. Kelly took both of his cheeks in her hands and started to pinch them. "Stop pretending to be sleeping!" She laughed. He tried to respond, but the only thing that came out was

"KeeEEElly, I wnd d slep mo" The cat stopped bullying her friend and yawned.

"I just wanted to say, that I need to go. My tribe is waiting for me, we wake up really early." Kelly said as she got up. She didn't want to leave, but the more she stayed the more trouble she will have.

"Can you come back later and… what was I...Oh, wake me up?" The teen tried his best to think at morning this early.

"Of course. See you in the morning, sleepyhead." She blew a kiss in his direction and left his home. Now she had a moment to think.

 **.**

Last night sure was nice, but now it was time for responsibility. She may have lied to him about her tribe being so okay with her not going back for the night. Not matter what's going to happen, for her it was worth it.

 **.**

The only sound in Aiden's home was his quiet snoring and a tapping on a table. On one of his chairs was sitting Andr. A very bored Andr in fact. She came here about three hours after that cat, named Kelly left. Her patience burnt away like a single match. The woman clapped her hands with power that could easily break bones. To the poor boy it sounded more like a gunshot. Aiden woke up instantly, without any idea what was going on or where was he. The boy tried to get up, but the task was too hard for him and he ended up on the floor.

"I'm glad to see you finally awake, Aiden." She said with amusement in her voice. He recognized that voice immediately.

"Oh, Andr it's you… You scared the shit out me." The teen said after he got up. He regretted his choice of words as she

teleported right after that.

"You should be scared of me, you know? I can do anything to you if I wanted to… And after last night you deserve some punishment, don't you agree?" She smiled. Oh, the things that she could do.

 _'Shit'_

"I… uh… Please don't kill me... We can work this… out" Aiden said, meaning it as a half joke, remembering the whole 'I'm always watching you' thing.

"Oh, I won't. But you have to make it up for me. And I don't mind some competition. We both know who already won... You can start with breakfast, Aiden." She backed off, her face wasn't giving him any ideas how to react.

"Okay, I'll go and do just that." He started to walk out.

"The next time it will be much worse than just breakfast. Don't take too long, okay~?" Now she was acting like an innocent little girl… Aiden should have given up a long time ago.

 **.**

The boy's diet was pretty much the same. He took his fishing rod, a hoe and went outside.

The oldest wheat already grew enough to be collected. He took all of it, plowed three blocks and planted some seeds. The boy would have to hunt again really soon.

His next target was fish. He sat on a chair he'd made earlier and started to catch some fish.

 **.**

After he left, Andr sat in the same chair she was before. Was she angry at him? Maybe. It was more of jealous anger. They were supposed to be together. She wouldn't let some cat stole him right before her eyes.

 **.**

Aiden never liked to sit in one place for too long. The trees, the water… everything looked always the same. His fishing sessions were like a nightmare for him. He wondered if Andr really meant what she had said. He didn't have official relationship… Did he?

After he caught two bigger ones, he returned back, with some wheat in his backpack.

 **.**

"Next time… You're going to help, alright?" He asked, while entering the house.

"You'll need to teach me how, but okay. I'll be useful, to know how to provide food." She said.

It surprised Aiden. For the first time, she wasn't being sarcastic! He put the fish in the furnace, and made a bread on the crafting table.

"So, Andr… Can you tell me anything about yourself? For example, what led you here?" Aiden said, as he sat in the second chair.

"Without the details, I ran away for someone and have been wandering around ever since. Then, one night I found a black haired boy walking in the middle of a forest, looking scared. End of the story" She said, like it was perfectly normal to stalk someone at night. For an enderman it could be…

"It must be hard to be always on your own… Was that the reason you decided to… visit me?" She was a one big mystery for him.

"It was only one of the reasons. What about you? You don't look ordinary..." She asked and looked into his eyes. It felt like she was staring right into his soul. It might be harder to lie to her, then Kelly…

"I came from very far away land called Earth. I was transported here by a ship… That's all. I think..."

"You went here by a ship? I thought the nearest land is too far away, to make it possible… So, where's the rest of your crew?" She continued her questions.

"Uh… When we were near, the ship started to sink. Everybody tried to save themselves… Including me. I woke up here, on a beach. I guess I was just lucky, huh?" He really hoped that Andr would buy that.

"Huh… I believe you. It's a shame, that they didn't make it… But at least you aren't alone." She smiled.

"Yeah… I sometimes wonder if I'll be able to go back… I'm not even sure if I want to." He didn't think about that before. It's not like had a lot to miss.

Her smile was gone in a couple of seconds.

"Do you smell that? Like something's… burning?" She asked.

"What? Oh, shit!" Aiden got up and ran to his furnace. He took two out of the fish and looked over them. One of them was fine, while the other… was slightly burned on one side.

"What happened, my poor cook?" He didn't need to answer that question.

"I'll just eat the burned one." He gave her one, and a half of the bread.

"Thanks..." She said and started to eat.

 **.**

"You should cook more often. Mine was delicious. What about yours?" Andr smirked. Making fun of him – it was one thing that would never stop to amuse her.

"Don't mention that… It was okay." Aiden really hoped, that she will forget about that soon.

"Thanks again for the meal. I would love to stay with you, but I have things to get done." She said as she went to the door. Only if he could know…

"I thought you were always watching me." He said.

"I am." With that she left, leaving Aiden alone again.

 **.**

Aiden didn't have anything to do, so he headed in direction of the river. Kelly was probably waiting for him. He must admit – it was always fun to spend time with her.

When the teen was finally close, he was able to see her. She wasn't swimming or sitting under a tree like usual, but was standing and looking around. His pace fastened.

Aiden was finally close enough to be able to recognize her. The problem was that it wasn't… Kelly. He stopped and stared at her. The girl noticed him and began walking in his direction. She didn't look hostile and when his eyes lied on a couple of black flowers in her hand, he waited.

"Welcome, you must be the Aiden that she was talking about. My name is Kate from Sha'ra tribe, I'm Kelly's sibling." She politely said.

"Where is she?!" Aiden said, demanding an answer. The first time he meets someone from her tribe and it has to be like that.

"Of course, you must be worried about her. At first I didn't believe her, that she met someone who isn't a half. I'm glad that she was clever enough to only tell me about this." Her lips moved into a small smile. She was always proud of her.

"Get to the point."

"You see, if Kelly was older, there wouldn't be a problem. But she didn't come back from last night. After that, she was tricked into telling about you. The elders weren't happy about it." She said, still being angry at them for such ignorance.

"She told me that it was okay for her to stay… If I knew, I would send her home!" He said, angry at himself. Aiden never thought that she would be so good at avoiding the truth.

"I understand. Like I said, it would be fine, if she was older. In our tribe, when person reaches a certain age they can do whatever they want. A lot of us just stay, but Kelly… She's different. I'm not sure if she told you this, but she wasn't exactly popular. I was so happy when I was told that my little sister had a friend. Every time we were alone, she would talk about you all the time. But to see you in person… That's different." She explained. After all, her sister was in a good hands.

"I had no idea I was so important to her… She was always honest… I'm sorry I didn't see through her lie." He placed his hand behind his neck.

"She doesn't lie that often… You are indeed someone special to her. They grow up so quickly, don't they?"

"I suppose you're right… So what happens now?" He asked.

"Now… She can't leave the tribe until she's mature. It will happen it around two weeks form now. After that she need to pass a test, if she manages to do that, Kelly will be able to leave." She said.

"There… isn't any other way, is there?" Two weeks without seeing his favorite ocelot… It would be hard. Even after that, it isn't said that she will pass the test.

"I'm afraid there is not. That reminds me – Kelly told me to give you these flowers."

"Thank you… For everything, Kate" He took them and smiled a little.

"No need to think thank me. Just please, be at your home after two weeks. Kelly will definitely look for you." She smiled.

"Then…I'm sorry for being harsh at the beginning." He felt like a fool now.

"No need to worry. I was afraid about her too, when she was gone. Goodbye, Aiden. I hope we will meet again." She smiled and hugged him.

* * *

 **Phew, I've done it! I was afraid that I won't be able to finish it… So still, the 'Every Friday there's an update' wasn't broken. I'm sorry if it felt rushed, but I really didn't have time.**

 **Yet again, I want to thank you from the deepest parts of my heart. It such so amazing to see that people actually like my story! I know it's not perfect but… I try. So, my question to you now: Do you prefer Andr or Kelly? I'm really curious. Write down in the review!**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Toxic – Maaaaybe :**

 **WiseguyJaco – Now I have two people to worry about. Cheers**

 **Guest – Interesting…**

 **Kirby Alen Xhajram – I'll do one someday, but only when is appropriate. I don't something like:**

 **Me likes you. Let's bang, you know?**

 **WiseguyJaco – At first I was like "Oh! Cool! Someone want to know where am I from!" Then I looked at your name and I saw your last review, so… no thanks :P**

 **Stunnington – Wow, such a nice review… it almost feel like it was for different story. Thank you, so much!**


	9. Chapter 8: Elders

**Next chapter! How nice! I'm sorry, that it's a little bit worse than usual, but my charger for my laptop broke. This whole thing was written on my phone. You have no idea how much harder it was for me… Kelly time!**

* * *

 **'I'm bored' - thought**

 **"I'm bored"- dialogue**

* * *

 **I don't own Minecraft or Mobtalker, only OC is mine. The art is from anime Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? Which I also don't own.**

* * *

"No need to worry. I was afraid about her too, when she was gone. Goodbye, Aiden. I hope we will meet again." She smiled and hugged him. It was really comforting to know that her little sister was in good hands.

"Take care of Kelly for me, okay?" It was good to know, that she won't be all alone. But it still won't make him stop worrying about her.

"I will." Kate answered and walked away from him. It went much better than she expected.

The boy, now alone looked around. A quiet sound of water was in the background. The trees still proudly stood near the river. The one that Kelly for some reason liked and always was close, was now abandoned. He could also see the lack of sand in one place… There was also the bridge he built. It reminded him that there still were cows to hunt down. Without wasting any more time he headed back home.

.

 _ **FLASHBACK Location: Near Sha'ra camp. Time: Around 5 am**_

.

Kelly was really worried. The closer she was, the more negative thought flew through her mind. The girl has never heard about anyone not coming back, so they could be angry.

The entrance to her camp was well hidden. It has a natural wall, made from trees. The tribe chopped down some of them and planted a few bushes to make a passage that wasn't visible to someone who didn't know that it was there. She went through a small opening and after a few steps was welcomed by two guards. Both of them were wearing light armor made out of leather and plants.

"Kelly! It's you! Where have you been?!" One of them asked, but couldn't figure out what was his name. She only recognized his voice. Sometimes when the girl was walking around, he was there to to train young warriors. When they knew how to fight, they used their knowledge to train new ones under his watch. After a while, he was no longer needed there. That must be the reason why is this man here. Guarding the entrance is not something everybody is trusted with.

"I'm sorry, I just lost the track of time and... and..." She didn't know how to finish that sentence. The ocelot regretted not coming up with at least believable lie.

"Do you have any idea how worried your mother is? She ordered a whole team to search you!" He sounded more angry than worried.

"I know, but..." The girl couldn't think of a good response.

"Come on Dave, cut off some slack. Kelly, you should go to your mother. " The other guard said and moved out of the way.

"I will, thank you..." She headed to her home's direction.

.

Kelly was glad that most of the people were still sleeping. Except all of those that her mother woke up. For the first time Kelly was glad that her mom was calm, even when angered.

The girl always wondered hod did the norms cities look like. It was always like that with her – when she couldn't get anything, it only made her want it more. Even that her tribe was one of the biggest and most respected tribes in Minecraft, it still was probably nothing compared to norms' ones. That was at least the way she always imagined.

The road led to the heart of this camp's part. In the middle was the deepest well, main water resource. The space around was reserved for shopkeepers and their stalls. During the day it was the most occupied place. The food and aroma have been always amazing in here.

Kelly walked past the market, as fast as she could. She turned right, to a nearest alley between two houses. It led right to her home. The girl looked around to see if somebody was here. With her way safe, she went on. The closer she was to her place, the more afraid she was. Her mother was probably worried and nervous, her sister on the other hand... Kelly had no idea.

This house wasn't much different from the other ones. The walls, roof and the floor were made out of wood. It was big enough for her to have a room separate from her sister. The windows showed that there was a light lit. When the girl was before the door, she took a deep breath and opened it. Right on her right, stood her sister, currently being in the kitchen. She had the same hair color, the same chair style, their faces and clothes were quite similar. A lot of people have mistaken them for being the other one.

"Kelly! What in the Nether happened to you?! We were so worried!" She almost shouted. Her last night was hard, she couldn't sleep because of a sibling.

"I... just... It's hard to explain and you might not believe it..." Kate closed the distance between them and hugged her.

"It doesn't matter for now... I'll make some tea and then you'll can talk, okay? Mum went out for now, so we have time" Kate let go and smiled.

"Ok...ay" She sat on the nearest chair and silently waited.

.

This room was a quite ordinary kitchen. It had a big table in the middle, four chairs around. On the right side there was furnace, some wooden plates and cups laying on the counter top near a bucket. Kate took two cups and filled them with water. After that, she added bags of tea and placed them on already burning furnace.

Kate always loved her sister. She always wanted to help her as much as an older sibling could. It was unexpected for Kelly to just run off. Whatever happened, it must be important. She sat on the other side of the table and took a moment to choose her words carefully.

"Let's start with a simple question. Why didn't you come back?" Kate asked.

"It's a long story... You'll be mad at me anyway!" The smaller ocelot cried out.

"Kelly... you know me better than that. No matter what happened, I'll believe you and try to help" Kate smiled.

"Okay... I'll tell you, but don't laugh! Or panic... One day I was sunbathing under a tree. The day you left me there, remember? After some time a young boy approached me and-"She wasn't able to finish.

"A boy? Is that why you wanted to be alone? Here I thought my little sister has grown up and wanted some time on her own... Is he an ocelot? Maybe a wolf? That would be romantic! Two lovers from different worlds! Now, now, don't be shy." Now Kate was more curious than ever.

"You're almost, right… He is... not from here. He came from far away land. He's a… norm. From what I understood he isn't a normal, norm, he has some abilities they don't have..." She looked at her sister, waiting for a reaction.

"Not a normal, norm? What is he then…? He didn't hurt you or... Please tell me you didn't say the location of our village..." Kate was open minded, she could understand a lot, but a norm? Even a wolf would be better...

"He doesn't act, look or smell like a normal norm! And I didn't tell him anything about our tribe!" She stood up, and looked straight at Kate. Why couldn't she understand that he wasn't a baddie!

Kelly's reaction, defending him... It was getting obvious what the relation between them were.

"Okay, okay... I'm not saying anything bad about him... Was he the reason why you didn't come back last night?" She tried not to make Kelly even more angry.

"Wha? Ye... Yes..." The little ocelot blushed a little, remembering the kiss.

It was clear to Kate now. Her sister had feelings for him! She won't let them destroy her first love.

The water began to boil, making some noises. Kate was first to notice that.

"The tea is ready. Let's drink, you need to tell me more about that guy."

.

.

"His name's Aiden, huh? Never heard of that name... You said something about his abilities before? " Kate asked, knowing it could be interesting.

"He knows a lot about everything and can craft things without a problem. When he was making a chair, he placed some wood, sticks and just like that it was made!" She said, feeling somewhat proud.

"That's amazing... I hope that it's a unique ability, the norms would be unstoppable with power like that… You're sure it wasn't a trick or something like that?" Kate didn't want to think how fast would they conquer the whole land.

"Of course it wasn't a trick! Aiden also showed me how to swim properly!" Kelly happily said.

"Finally, someone you can swim with. Again, sorry I can't, but… It's water! Back to him, I would like to meet him one day." Right after she said that, someone knocked on the door.

"It's open!" Shouted Kate. Right after that, their mother entered the kitchen. She immediately locked her eyes at younger ocelot.

"Kelly! It's really you! I was starting to think that you… that you've…" Her eyes begun to water. Kelly got up and ran to embrace her.

"Mom, it's okay! I'm safe, can't you see?" She said, while being in a tight hug.

"Don't ever do that ever again… understand?" Her mum said, trying to understand that it was really Kelly. Her child was safe again.

"I won't, that's a promise." Kelly said, trying to make things better.

"I hope you'll manage to do that this time… We need to go for now. The elders aren't happy with you, not returning, it has been a long time since the last time someone did that." She exclaimed.

"What…. What will they do to me?" The little cat asked, not sure what to expect.

"They'll just ask questions, like where were you. Don't worry about it, my child. Kate can go with us, if you want." She looked at the older sister, with a questioning look.

"You thought that I wouldn't go? Even if the answer is no, I'm still coming." She laughed.

They left the home and went to the Elder's Hall.

.

.

Kelly's never been to this place. She's only heard that this was the place where three high elders lived. That only meant it was more serious than she originally thought. Usually only important events are in need of elders. It only made her more uneasy about her situation.

The entrance lead to a bigger room, with a big podium in the middle. There were all of the three high elders standing there.

"Welcome, miss Catherine. We've been waiting. It seems that the guard's words were true." One of them said, clearly a female one.

"Yes, my daughter has come back, elder Evelyn. Greetings to you too, elder Githa and Payton" Her mom responded.

"Let us begin. Kelly, daughter Catherine, you're accused of leaving the tribe, while still being in premature state. You must realize that it's really important to keep young in order, so they won't have any ideas like yours. What is your defense in this situation?" The female one asked.

"I… I don't…" The girl couldn't process what is going on. Too many things were going on, it made her paralyzed. Kate stepped it, and tried her best to help.

"It's simple – she founded someone outside. As you may know, Kelly isn't very popular. When she founded a true friend, she started to go out more often. Yesterday she lost her track of time, it was too late and dangerous to go alone. It was smart of her, not to try." Kate said.

"Is that true, Kelly?" She asked.

"Y… Yes." The ocelot knew that there were more than that, but was glad that Kate was here.

"It is not a big matter, but you must realize we can't allow to let the young go around and put themselves in danger. The meeting here, is more of a formality. They won't try to do anything stupid, when they hear that you were put here. Catherine, please keep an eye on her more carefully." Evelyn calmly said.

"Such a nonsense! She should be publicly punished, so she won't do that again! That would have a much bigger impact on the young! How will the rest react when nothing will be done?" Payton responded.

"Stop it Payton, you need to-"

"You're only so blind because it's Catherine's child! It wouldn't be the same if it was a common folk." He continued

"I disagree with such a treatment, but we need to do something with Kelly's situation. We can't just stand here, doing nothing." Githa said.

"It is settled then. Kelly, as a punishment you won't be leaving the tribe until you're mature. You will be also a guard watch. There won't be anything as extreme as some of us wanted it to be" She said and looked at Payton.

"What? But-" Kelly couldn't finish.

"Thank you for such light treatment." Kate interrupted her, before she brought even more trouble. After that, she knelt, Kelly did the same.

"Damn it all!" Payton left the podium with Githa.

"It's never easy with him is, it? The meeting has come to end. You can all leave now." Githa said and left with Evelyn.

"You should be thankful, that they didn't kick you out Kelly. Now, let's go back to our house, you have some explaining to do. Her mother said, as they began walking back.

* * *

 **I have some bad news. Maybe good ones. Depends how you look at it. I'm starting to feel like this story is becoming a task, not something I wait a whole day to do. It's a really bad sign. I'm taking a short break, that will last two weeks. Maybe one. It this free time, I'll try to make a cover for this story. I really hope, you don't mind it too much. Tomorrow I'll get the new charger and rewrite this chapter. With my laptop and one free day it should be easy. Amy out.**

 **Reviews will be answered in the next chapter. I want to be sure, that everybody that posted one will be able to read the answers.**


	10. Chapter 9: Hunt

**Hello! It's been a while. After one week, I'm back to writing! I must say, that it's much easier to write now. Let's continue the adventure of Aiden, shall we?**

 **Oh, I almost forgot – thank you joel348 for beta-reading it!**

* * *

 _'I'm bored'_ **\- thought**

"I'm bored" **\- dialogue**

* * *

 **I don't own Minecraft or Mobtalker, only OC is mine. The art is from anime Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? Which I also don't own.**

* * *

 **BACK TO CURRENT TIME:**

Aiden was getting close to his home. He was still thinking about Kelly and the next two weeks. Whenever he liked it or not, it opened new possibilities. Sitting in one place for that amount of time wasn't an option. On a positive side, he could easily go to the nearest city.

The teen entered his home and looked around. It felt empty already. He searched a little and took both of the swords and a backpack. After that, he left and headed to the bridge.

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION, CURRENT TIME:**

A lonely figure was hiding behind some trees. A female approached, and keeled before it.

"Miss, the nearest location is clear of any type of scouts or danger. What is the next order?" She asked while still on her knee.

"You don't have to do that anymore. For now observe the target, I need to go for a while"

"I won't let you down, Andr" She got up from her knee and turned around.

"Can I… ask you something before you go?" Andr said, with clear embarrassment. She always tried to keep things formal between them.

"Of course, Miss, what is it?" The girl looked at her.

"I have two requests… Can you tell me some information about... Relationships and how can I make someone to like me…?" It took Andr a lot of courage to say these simple words.

"W... What?" The girl looked at her mistress with disbelief. She immediately knew who was that 'someone'. No, she couldn't think like that! It was probably a plan. It had to be. "Of course"

 **LOCATION: Lake**

The bridge, like Aiden was hoping, was still standing. He was afraid that it wouldn't stand the pressure of flowing water or somebody simply destroyed it. He took a deep breath and started to walk on the wood he placed yesterday, hoping that the it wasn't too slippery. It felt like eternity for him, every step seemed to bring zero progress. When Aiden finally crossed the river, he wished that it would be this easy on the way back.

.

The hills that Kelly pointed him weren't really far. With the hardest part already done, he started to walk in their direction.

.

Aiden's mind was much more peaceful now. The first days were full of panic, without much hope. But now? He had food, water, shelter and swords for safety. And he wasn't alone.

.

The terrain was surprisingly easy to climb. The hills weren't really steep, all the boy had to do was walk on a slightly harder ground. The closer to the end Aiden was, the more he was worried. It has been some time, the herd could have moved to another location. He was finally close to the level where the area was visible he already tried to look around. There weren't as much trees as in the lower part. On north most of the parts were visible. The teen walked a little more, to see the other side. It was completely different. Instead of endless forest, there were a lot of hills and just like Kelly had said - a herd of blocky cows walking on a lower part.

Aiden went down, to the same level and circled them, deciding his strategy. There were a lot of ways they could react, either run or ignore the human. With a tight grip on both of his swords he slowly walked in their direction. When he was about ten meters away, a few of them stopped eating the grass and looked at him. Every step closer made the animals more aware. Aiden was sure that they were only watching him because of curiosity, so with confidence he started to carelessly walk. A big mistake on his part. As soon as cows noticed more movement, they started escaping. The boy stood dumbstruck for a few seconds before he began his chase.

For wild cows, they were running pretty fast. They were in one group, moving between bigger hills, so that the terrain would be flat. The teen dropped the long sword to be slightly faster. It gave give enough advantage to catch up to the cattle. He chose one of the cows on the left and turned in that direction. When on its right, Aiden slashed his sword. The animal disappeared in a cloud of smoke. There was no time to pick up materials; the rest was getting away.

The sprint was taking effect in the pursuer – it was much harder to breathe or keep up the speed. He looked at each one of them, trying to come up with an idea. The animals were all running in one direction… An idea popped into his mind. The adrenaline gave the hunter a little more strength, which was just enough. Aiden caught up the cows, and went in the middle of their group. Just as he hoped, the herd divided into two groups. The one on the right was smaller, only four animals. The teen turned right, leading them to a hill. After a short run, he was close to two cows. He slashed his sword around the animal's neck and turned around to finish a second one.

There were only three left and they were heading for a bigger hill. It was his opportunity to finally hunt down all of them. The cows had trouble with climbing this kind of terrain, different from usual planes. It was much easier to attack now for Aiden.

The boy was collecting all of the meat and leather. Every cow dropped four leather parts and one meat and there were six of them.

When he picked up the sword, a thought hit him. The first three had a chance to escape, so it was kinda fair for both sides. The second three was just hopelessly standing, trying to escape. He figured that a hunt would make him feel a little guilty or sad, but… Aiden didn't want to accept this, but he actually enjoyed the hunt…

'Maybe that's a good thing… I may be a natural hunter! At least I didn't have to kill an actual cow or… person'

.

The boy returned to his house, already feeling tired. A walk with a full backpack wasn't that easy. When he opened the door, his eyes shot right open.

"Um, hello! I didn't… expect you to be so soon... Can you wait a moment, the meal is almost ready." The girl said, while holding a small pouch in hand.

"Andr…? What are you doing in my house?" Aiden asked, still feeling shocked.

The girl was adding something from the pouch on the meat, which were being cooked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm cooking for you as a payback, besides, it's a nice thing to do." She turned around to face him. "You look tired… What did you do?" She asked.

He couldn't understand what happened. Sure, Andr was quite nice, but this? It could be also a trap… It seemed impossible.

While Aiden was deep in thought, for the girl it looked just like ignoring her.

"Aiden!" She clapped her hand right before his face.

"Excu… Oh, I'm sorry, I spaced out for a moment… I didn't know that you can cook" The boy said.

"It's not that hard… Besides, I'm not doing that much – Just a beef with some spices." Andr smiled, amused by his overreacting. Was it really that weird? Her cooking, being nice? After that, the girl continued to cook.

She eyed Aiden and noticed that there still was a hole in his shirt.

"You really are helpless. It's been a while, and still you're shoving your chest around. What if somebody sees me with you? My reputation would be ruined!" She said with drama in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny. To answer two things you're so interested in – I was on a hunt for cows. Now I can finally have a light armor." Aiden said, full of himself.

"Finally, I'll have my knight in shinning armor! Oh, and by the way – great idea with the bridge. Shame that you can't just teleport across..." Even with her back in his direction, Aiden could easily sense her grinning.

"Even then, you were still watching, huh? That reminds me… Why were you watching me on my first night here? You still haven't told me that." Andr stopped working, her body stuffed up. He caught her off guard with this question.

"Can I answer that later? I don't feel like it now..."

Aiden wanted to facepalm himself. Why did he have to be so stupid around women? Of course it wasn't an appropriate time to ask that.

"That's fine with me. I've noticed that you're using some spices… Where did you get them?" The boy tried to change the subject. He also was genuinely curious!

"I've made them myself. It wasn't that hard, just a couple of vegetables and flowers." Andr turned around and looked at the meat.

"You're able to try it now. The meal is ready, sit down and try it out."

.

Since Aiden got transported into this world, his diet was simple – he didn't complain, because he at least had some food. When he tried Andr's cooking…

"Andr, this is… amazing! You have to tell me how to make that spice!" He wasn't that hungry, but half of the beef was already gone.

"If I told you my secret, it would stop being special anymore. I'm glad you like it, Aiden~" She said, before began eating.

.

The pair was sitting on the chairs, near the table. Aiden had his hand behind his head, Andr was staring at him.

"Thank you, for the effort. My meal wasn't even close to yours. I need to step up my game." It only took him a few days to adapt to this new world. It felt like he was always supposed to be here. It almost felt like a dream, finally being able to relax.

"Do you want to go for a walk? It should still be safe outside, way too bright for others." The girl got up and took his hand in hers, not waiting for his answer.

"Alright, that's fine with me. Hey, wait!" They both left the house, with Andr leading the way.

.

The girl always liked the night. She wished that, her… friend could go without worrying about night creatures.

"I don't want to sound disrespectful… But what can a half enderman do? You know, special powers?" He had to hold off a laugh. It sounded so stupid, to ask that.

"Well… I can teleport like a normal enderman and I guess I'm stronger and faster than a norm. The rest… You just need to find ouuut~" Andr teased him at the end.

"I hope you mean that in the good way… Okay, since you spend time in the open, what dangers await me during the night, or even day?" Aiden asked, not sure if he should tell her about the plan to travel to a city.

"During the day, you should be fine… The night on the other hand can and probably will be dangerous. Bandits, night creatures or just crazy people… Plenty of that stuff. What, do you plan to have a picnic under the moon?" She smiled at him.

"Of course not… I want to go to a city..." Aiden put one of his hand behind his head.

"I know that. I forgot to say, that I'm coming along." She made it sound, like it was nothing.

"What?! But it's a norms city!" He stopped and looked at her.

"I'm sure that you'll come up with a way around that." Andr noticed that the sun was slowly fading.

"We should go back. I don't want to run to your house."

"Yeah..." The human and half enderman went it the direction to the house together.

* * *

 **To all of you complaining about Andr stalking him… She's an enderman!**

 **I'm so happy, you know? So many people are reading this story… I feel like it was yesterday, when I was excited about my first review. Thank you, for your support. For now I'll start updating on every Friday like before. Love you all!**

 **~Amy**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **StubTailDstroyer – I try my best to avoid mistakes, thank you for the review! :)**

 **Stunnington – I know… I will use this advice, thanks!**

 **adhdluke – Oh boy…**

 **WiseguyJaco – My own private Andr :3**

 **TheYinYang – I use that quite often, huh? Insert unfunny joke.**

 **Mordooooh – Don't know why, but your name and pic made me smile. Your free time is mine now, muahahaha! :P**

 **StubTailDstroyer – It's Polish. Good to see you again!**

 **TheYinYang – Your wish is my command :o**

 **Maximus Wizard – Wow… Thank you, keel wizord.**

 **Maximus Wizard – Hagrid: You're a wizard, Harry. Harry: You're a hairy wizard.**

 **joel348 – You are worried about Stunnington? Look at WiseguyJaco and some of TheYinYang reviews! :P**

 **joel348 – Don't be sorry about a review. I'm always happy to see a new one! Everybody loves Neko girls!**


	11. Chapter 10: Past

**I'm alive… barely. Physically and mentally. My life's been… quite bad to say at least. Some people have it worse, so I'm not complaining or anything… If you're curious: Accident, broken arm, damaged legs, a few days in a coma and some time in hospital. That's all in the past. Depression. Maybe? I think so. My pet died, after some time I bought another. Which died after a week. Family hates me now, stuff happened. Seems like everything is getting worse, so at least I'll try to finish this chapter and give you something to read and spend your time on. I hope I'll manage. Maybe I've lost my skill in writing… ha, if I had any.**

* * *

 **I'm bored' - thought**

 **"I'm bored"- dialogue**

* * *

 **I don't own Minecraft or Mobtalker, only OC is mine. The art is from anime Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? Which I also don't own.**

* * *

Aiden and Andr were close to the house. The sky was covered in shades of orange, sun almost already gone.

He looked at her, realizing something. Just as she pointed out earlier – it was getting dark. That meant…

"Hey, Andr… Uh, where are you going to sleep tonight..?" The boy asked, while scratching back of his neck. He felt like he already knew the answer...

She quickly blinked a few times before the answer. "Where do you think? You won't leave a poor little girl alone for a night, will you?" Her voice was as cute as possible.

"I guess that's okay… Better to say yes now, before you do something, like puppy eyes." He laughed, just quiet enough to make her not hear it. Aiden didn't know if it's such a good idea, but he couldn't care less.

After a while they were right at the door of the Aiden's home.

"Really? It was that easy? You need to give me a challenge next ti-" Andr stopped in the middle of a sentence, clearly realizing something and stood in one place.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Aiden, was about to move the doorknob, but turned around and looked at the girl. He really hoped she wouldn't turn hostile or anything because of night outside… With a friend that was half enderman, you're never sure.

"What…? Oh, sorry I just thought that I've never really asked you how are you holding up. Mostly alone in this new world…" The girl paused.

"Well… I'm fine, I suppose. At first I expected to die rather soon, but now? I actually have some hope." A small grin appeared on his face. "Come on, let's get inside. Believe it or not, I'm tired." The boy opened the door and both of them went inside.

.

Aiden and Andr were sitting on the chairs in silence.

"Andr, are you going to tell me what's wrong? You've been silent since we came here… It's not like your usual self." He said with worry in his voice.

"I'm fine, just sleepy. Can we go to sleep now?" She asked, without much emotion in her voice. Her face also showed nothing.

"Alright… It's up to you if you want to answer or not… Go to the bed, I'll take care of that torch." The boy went to the light source and after a quick glance at her, put it off.

After a short walk in the dark, he took a deep breath and placed his hand on the bed to see how much space did he have. The teen tried his best to lay down without making too much noise, but failed miserably at it. There wasn't a witty comment about it, like he expected. Something was really wrong. With a back to back position, he closed his eyes.

"Good night, Andr" Aiden whispered.

.

It's been a few minutes already, but he couldn't fall asleep. The memories of the last nightmare were still fresh. The unusual behavior of Andr wasn't helping either. Was it something he did?

Suddenly, the boy could feel some of her movement. It felt like just some her random moving during the sleep, so he ignored it.

"Aiden…? Are you still awake?" A simple whisper made him rather confused. Was she sleep-talking? Did he imagine it? Maybe it's all a dream?

"No… why?"

"I was thinking and… I decided to talk with you about my past." He turned to the other side, slightly uncomfortable with the lack of space between them, especially between in a bed. Even if it was dark, most of her face was visible, with purple eyes glowing.

"You didn't talk because of this, right?" Aiden asked, just to be sure.

"Yes…" Her eyes moved quickly from one place to another.

"Maybe you should start from the beginning? For example, why you were in a forest watching me?" He wasn't sure what to expect. If she didn't want to talk about it, that would mean it's rather a touchy topic.

"Good idea… When I was just a little child, nobody wanted to talk with me… I was always alone. I lived with quite rich parents, so I could have almost everything I wanted, except someone to talk to. Believe it or not, I was really shy. My parents didn't like how I behaved, so I was forced to act like someone completely different. As the time went by, I was getting only worse. Crying at night became a normal thing for me..." She stopped, her eyes began to water.

"Andr, are you oka-"

"It's nothing. Just memories… One day I had an opportunity to escape. Without much thinking I ran away, as far as I could. Finally free… Then I met you." She looked into his eyes for the first time since she started talking." I was so happy and excited, that… I couldn't move. I didn't know how to approach you. For the next days I was watching, thinking what should I do. I've never told you this, but during the night my enderman side becomes stronger. The night we met… I wasn't fully in control of my body. I'm really sorry for that, I know it must have been wrong for you..." She said, as tears began to drop.

"Andr, it's okay. I'm not angry at you. But why me? I was just a random guy in the middle of the night" He asked, holding himself against his urge to hug her.

"I… You didn't look like a norm. And you… looked like me. Scared, alone..." She smiled.

"I wasn't that scared… I'm really glad we've met, you know? Actually, that's one of the best things that happened in my life."

"R-Really?" Her eyes went wide.

"Yeah. Even that you scare-" Andr leaned in closer, placed her head on his chest and started to sob, Aiden placed his arm around her and hugged her. "It's okay… I'm here" With that being the last words, they stayed like this for the rest of the night.

.

.

Aiden opened his eyes, only to see a white wall and floor. His whole body felt sore and dizzy. With a grunt, he slowly got up.

"What the?" He looked around and tried to understand what's going on. The teen was in a huge white room. Everything was white – walls, floor and even the ceiling. It reminded him of some kind of test room, or an asylum… The next thing he noticed was the lack of the door. Aiden tried to recall what did he do to end up here… Nothing. His mind was completely blank. The only thing on his mind was rather simple – escape.

He began walking to a nearest wall, but his body was too weak. The teen collapsed on his knees and hands. Maybe he didn't remember what happened, but it's never been so hard to walk. He rose up and continued, this time slower.

After a short walk, he was close to one of the walls. He touched it with his hand, and moved it around, like he was looking for a switch or any type of exit. No such luck.

"Hello!? Is anybody out there!" Aiden shouted, but there was nobody to answer. He closed his eyes and punched the wall in frustration. When he opened them back again, he jumped back in surprise. The places where his hands touched were now covered in some sorts of black mass. It didn't have any shape at all, but was pulsing, moving and spreading around. The boy turned around and ran in fear, but his body couldn't handle that much. He fell flat on the floor, with a small yelp. His hands made contact with the floor, but this time they were also stuck. Aiden tried to pull them off, but it only seemed to make this 'thing' angry. To his surprise, it started climbing his arms. Every area covered in the black mass felt like it was cold, dead even. He frantically tried to escape, but his already weak body was only getting worse.

The spread of it was much faster than when it was on the wall. It took only a few seconds to get most of his body in it.

Aiden was loosing his consciousness, due the pain the thing was causing. When it started to climb up his neck, he simply wished that it was over. The mass began to cover his face, ignoring the tears on the cheeks. The last thing he remembered was darkness.

.

.

"Aiden? Aiden! AIDEN!"

He woke up with wide eyes looking around. His heart was racing, body covered in sweat. The only thing on his mind was escape. He tried to get up, only to be held back by something. "It's okay, you're okay now." Some familiar voice said. When his vision began to clear, he recognized Andr.

"What's going on? Where… are we?" He asked.

"I hoped you would answer. You were mumbling something and moving around. I thought you were sick!" Andr said, being angry at him for making her worry.

"Sorry I just… had a nightmare. That's all." The boy tried to make it sound as normal as possible.

"What was it about?" She was starting to calm down.

"I don't remember much. Just… pain and running." He found it annoying, that he couldn't even remember his own dreams.

"It isn't because you slept next to me, was it?" She asked with her usual grin on.

"Haha… no, it isn't. My nights here aren't so calm recently." He simply said.

"Maybe I should keep an eye on you when you're sleeping…"

"Like you aren't doing that already." He stretched his arms and yawned. "Do you want to go for some fishing?"

"Sure. Oh, by the way – you really should do something about the hole in your shirt." She went to a door and left, leaving Aiden looking down to see how bad was it.

'I really should clean myself soon' The teen took a fishing rod and went outside to catch up.

.

Aiden sat on the sand near the water and used the rod. Next to him was a sitting Andr, The bait calmly moved in the water.

"So, as an Enderman, can you touch water?" He asked, noticing that she was looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Again, as a half I can, but the water is terrible! You'll never catch me swimming." The way she said it reminded him of Kelly. He wondered how is she doing… and what is he doing. The boy blinked a few times and shook his head, still feeling sleepy.

"What about cleaning yourself?" He asked.

"That's annoying, but it's not that bad. I just try to be done as fast as I can… Are you okay? You look… pale and tired." Her mood completely changed.

"Yeah… Just… Tired..." His head was slowly circling around, like he was having a hard time staying awake.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep? It's not like you can't" She asked with worry in her voice.

"Perhaps you're..." Aiden couldn't hold on anymore. He closed his eyes, and fell on his back, already sleeping.

* * *

 **That's it for now. The next week is going to be really hard (I will have a lot to study), so there might not be a chapter. But after that it should be fine. I hope I'm not too late to come back to this story… Let me know what you think in the reviews! About this chapter and… if I should continue this story or not. Not sure about that.**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

Mordooooh - **I'm back! Glad you like it.**

Stunnington - **You'll have to wait for the information about servant :P**

SCP -788 Entity - **Yeah…**

Maximus Wizard - **My favorite wizard! Welcome again!**

WiseguyJaco - **Noooothing :P**

NETGamer99 - **Thank you for the review! It means a lot :)**


	12. Chapter 11: Rose

**I know it isn't a weekend yet, but... I couldn't wait! ^^**

 **I'm surprised. I really am. I didn't expect such positive feedback from all of you. Thank you. It gave me motivation to continue writing and from now on I will update at every weekend.**

 **I know that I haven't updated for a whole month, but… I didn't want to force myself to write, because it would be bad. I would rather wait for better times to come, then write a few chapters, that would need a serious rewrite.**

 **If you haven't noticed I changed a small detail, in my summary – 'Update every weekend'. Usually I would write a chapter on Friday right after I get home and then have two free days after. It might be the reason why I found it so hard to write before. On Friday I knew that I need to write or I wouldn't update at all, but now? I'm writing with enjoyment, fully aware that if I don't want to, I can just stop.**

 **This is taking too long, let's go back to the story.**

* * *

 _'I'm bored'_ **\- thought**

"I'm bored" **\- dialogue**

 **I don't own Minecraft or Mobtalker, only OC is mine.**

* * *

All Andr could do is to stare as Aiden fell on his back in a middle of a sentence. The girl was a little worried that maybe something happened to him, but after all it looked just like he fell asleep. She moved a little closer and waved her hand before his face to check if he was really out. He didn't react to it at all, just kept sleeping. With a sigh, she got behind him and hesitated. She couldn't leave him in direct sun for too long. The girl locked her arms under his armpits, in front of his chest and started dragging him in the opposite direction of the river. Being an Enderman made this task much easier, her strength was greater compared to a Norm. With a little effort, she finally succeeded – he was under a shadow of a tree, on, what it seemed, comfortable spot. Andr went back to the place where they were sitting and picked up the fishing rod. How hard could it be?

.

Much harder than she expected. The fish just seemed to swim aimlessly, not even bothered by her bait. The woman wasn't even sure if the fishing rod was correctly used. The temptation to just wake Aiden and ask him for help was growing inside of her, but falling asleep while talking? That probably meant he won't be up for a long time.

A strong pull interrupted her thoughts. With a small yelp Andr held on the fishing rod, before it was taken by the fish. The girl wanted to catch one so badly, that she wasn't sure what to do now. Mostly on her instinct, she just pulled it with much force.

She soon knew that it was a big mistake, when the fish flew out of the water in her way. She shrieked and covered her face with one hand, while still holding the fishing rod. The fish hit her hand and fell down on the ground. The girl didn't want to believe what just happened. Andr looked at Aiden, hoping that he didn't see any of this. Just like she thought – still sleeping.

The fish started to flop around with its last breath. The girl didn't know what to do after she caught one, not expecting to actually manage that. In times like this, it was a shame that Rose was never around… Well, she was but just during the night. Andr realized that she hasn't seen her in a while. _'Oh no…'_ Andr met with her every night for a report and to simply talk. She hoped that Rose wasn't looking for her everywhere. She probably was… This was rather troubling. Andr knew that her friend was smart, but also overprotective, sometimes even aggressive. One night without sign could lead to unwanted reactions. The girl decided to catch one more fish and start looking for Rose.

With more confidence than last time, Andr sat on the grass, this time a little bit further from the water and threw the bait into the river. It took only a few minutes, to make one of the animals go for the bait. However, this time, the girl took her time to use just enough force. When the fish was close to the sand, she pulled harder, making it fall almost right under her feet. Happy with her result, she smiled, feeling proud.

Andr planned to go, but she couldn't just leave Aiden vulnerable like this. She left the fish on the ground and walked to his body. The distance was too long to just drag him there, besides something could happen to him. With a small grin the girl crouched, placed one arm under his knees and one on his back. It only took a little of her power to pick him up and stand up. She was sure that Aiden would never want to be carried in Bridal style, but it was the only idea that came to her head.

After a short walk, Andr opened the door and placed the boy on his bed. The fact that he didn't wake up made her a little concerned. A small part of her wanted to stay and wait for him, but the longer she kept Rose waiting the worse it's was going to get.

Andr went outside again, collected two, now dead, fishes and quickly came back to the house. She placed them on a table and looked at them, without much of an idea what to do now. Aiden could wake up in a few hours… The girl decided to just leave them, she was sure he would notice two dead fishes laying on a table. Without any idea where to start her search, Andr exited the small building and teleported away.

.

.

"Ugh… my head…" The boy groaned and put his hand on his forehead. He lazily opened his eyes, noticing that his room was more colorful than usual. He rose up and sat at the edge of the bed. _'That smell…'_ Aiden glanced over the table, two fishes on it. The memories about what happened slowly came back to him. _'Andr… Fishing… Sleeping?'_ They all seemed to be hazy. He could just ask her… Where was she anyway? A quick peer around the room, with no results. _'I guess she left again… that would explain the meal.'_

The sun was already slowly fading, sending warm colors in the little room. Both of the fishes were in the furnace, without their heads. The boy was outside, collecting the wheat and planting new seeds. He still was trying to comprehend this situation. Waking up in the evening was truly confusing.

After taking care of the plants, he returned to his house and checked his mental 'To do' list. There still was a hole in his shirt and some leather to use. He took some of it, and placed it on the crafting table. At first something simple… His eyes moved around, searching for inspiration. Backpack. There wasn't much of a need for a new one, but if he wanted to go to the city, he should avoid everything that wasn't normal. Aiden focused on the look of his new backpack, placed the leather together and added some black dye. With eyes closed, he pushed it together. He slowly opened one, unsure of his work. A new leather black backpack was laying on the crafting table. It still looked somewhat futuristic, but somebody would need to look very closely to notice it. He tried it on, to see if his new item fits. It was just perfect. He placed it on the table and noticed that the zipper was gone. A few buttons took its place. Proud with his work, the boy started to think how should his armor look like. This one would be very light, there was only one iron to use. To not waste any materials, next thing to craft were gloves. The idea was simple – just a basic glove, a little longer one so it would easily go under the chest armor, with more of the leather inside, for a better grip. He took a small piece of the leather and placed it on the crafting table. Just like the last time – the item was made perfectly like he wanted it to be. He tried it on, happy to see that the size was right. Aiden repeated the process, without much effort. He put both of the gloves on and moved his fingers to check if it felt alright.

Suddenly, the boy stopped moving. It seemed that something outside made some noise. He crept in the direction of his door, only to see them being forcefully opened. Opened would be too kind, they were kicked open. At first he thought that Andr was really pissed, but he wasn't that lucky. The person that entered his house looked similar to Andr, but certainly wasn't her. This woman had white-gray hair with layers, the ones behind were longer. Her cloth was some kind of goth black cloth armor, the only skin that was showing was on her pale face. She also looked quite young. The most visible part of her, was the eyes – both reddish. They were locked on the teen. Her facial expression didn't show anything. For Aiden she looked just like a vampire, he never thought that one could look so scary and attractive at the same time.

"Where is miss Andr?" She simply said, like it was a totally normal thing.

"Who are you and do you know how to use a door? It was open! Andr isn't here, at least not anymore… What do you mean by miss?" Aiden asked, being extremely confused. Before he could get any information from her, the woman teleported before him, her fist already flying through the air. Just by pure luck, Aiden avoided being thrown into the wall, her punch barely missing him. He jumped back, annoyed by the lack of the space. Unknown woman entered his house and started attacking… It wasn't a very lucky day. The brief moment was interrupted by another punch, aiming for his face. He ducked, her hand made contact with his hair. _'Too close'_ Whatever happened, he didn't want to hurt her. The boy wasn't even sure if he could. Her assault didn't slow down in the slightest. Aiden kept on dodging, looking for opening in her nonstop attack. He felt like his body entered an auto mode, avoiding on its own.

The longer they fought, the less space he had behind. The girl paused her attacks for a second, to throw a harder punch. He predicted it and grabbed her right wrist in midair.

"Listen, I don't know who you are, can't we just talk?! I can explain everything!" The woman didn't bother to give a response, instead she teleported behind him. When he was turning around, in a just blink she teleported back to the same place. Before Aiden was able to face her, the girl landed a powerful kick on his chest. He spun around, fell right on his back and immediately tried to get up from the vulnerable position. The woman teleported again, this time putting her feet on his chest, to keep the victim on the ground. When pressure was applied, the only thing he could do was to hold her leg with both of his hands, trying to pull her off. Aiden knew when he was defeated, so he stopped wriggling.

"Wh… What the fuck do you want from me?!" He shouted.

"Where. Is. Andr." She said, every word with more venom.

"I have no idea where Andr is, she went out!" Reasoning with someone so hot headed looked to be pointless. The woman applied even more pressure, causing more pain.

"Last chance." It wasn't just a threat, she said absolutely serious.

"Listen, we can work this out… Your.. miss left without letting me know where. We can stay here until she comes back and if she doesn't I'll help you search for her!" He desperately said, this time the girl seemed actually to listen. She stared at him for a moment and released him free. Aiden took a sharp breath, thankful for the change of her mind.

"If she doesn't return, I'll make sure that you will suffer."

* * *

 **First fight with someone skilled didn't go so well for him, didn't it? That's all for now, see you next week! Remember to review, follow and fav!**

 **Fun fact: At first I wasn't sure how can I give information to Aiden. My first idea was a book, but it was too boring. That's how Kelly was born. I looked over the animals and monsters in minecraft and chose an ocelot. She wasn't supposed to appear more than once, you know? But then I needed Aiden to know some things, so Kelly again. I decided to make her a fully story involved character. My reasoning was something like this: Most people would like the people they know or heard about before (Andr) but… A lot of you like Kelly. I have no idea why.**

 **And I have a question for you. Yes, YOU! Do you have any ideas about what could happen in the story? Share them in the reviews, I always reply to them and I will* use them!**

.

.

.

 ***Probably**

 **.**

 **Reviews:**

 **.**

SCP -788 Entity – **By asking me questions about story, you tempt me to tell you about it D:**

TheYinYang – **Kind of hard to do when you, you know, can't move: P I agree with that**

Shine Archetype – **Don't worry, I will never give up! I'm not sad or anything about what happened. It just did, what can I do about it?**

Stunnington – **Do it! Just… do it! Make your dreams become true! Now go! Do iiiiiiiiit!**

Mordooooh – **A lot of bad stuff just happened at once, I wasn't prepared for that**

WiseguyJaco – **Thank you!**

StubTailDstroyer – **I'm just always worried if my work is good enough or not.**

Alpha Mu and Nu – **I can't wait to write more!**

Chase1998 – **See? Everybody likes her D:**

fusrodafus – **Cough, cough coughmaycoughbecough.**


	13. Chapter 12: Armor

**While looking at a calendar I realized that this is the last chapter before Christmas… Happy Christmas? I'm not very good at stuff like that, but… Just enjoy yourself, spend time with someone you like, love and be happy. That's what it should be about, right? I'll try to write more, when my break will begin, so that would be my gift for you. Anyway, let's start.**

* * *

 **I'm bored' - thought**

 **"I'm bored"- dialogue**

* * *

 **I don't own Minecraft or Mobtalker, only OC is mine.**

* * *

Aiden got up and looked down. His shirt was completely destroyed… But it wasn't the most important thing now. He took a deep breath to calm down. The fight didn't go so well for him.

The woman analyzed her opponent. Even if he had lost, it still was harder to take him down than she originally thought. But even now he could be dangerous. The boy began looking around, as he was looking for something. She quickly took a notice of two swords laying near a table.

"Don't try anything stupid. Next time, it will end differently." She walked towards the swords and picked them up. But they weren't just some normal swords. They were surprisingly well made. It made her wonder, where did the man got them.

Aiden was reckless sometimes, but attacking her now would be on a whole new level of stupidity. He wasn't sure what should he do now.

"Are you… going to just stand here? And wait until Andr is back?" He asked, trying to avoid anything wrong he could say. His guess was that it a single word could decide the fate of his life. The teen felt like he was walking through a minefield.

"Yes." She simply answered, without looking at him.

"Can I… update my armor? I was in middle of doing that." At first fighting, now talking… He felt like this was a thing that is going to happen often.

"That would make our fight a little bit more fair, wouldn't it?" She turned around and spun his sword one time. "Are you the maker of those? They feel balanced, not some pitiful ones the locals use." She may not like him, but information is power. Besides, it was hard to find somebody that can create such things.

"Yeah… I'm no blacksmith, just an… ability of mine" Aiden wished he asked Andr before if his crafting was special, or not.

"Really? She walked towards him, with a small grin. "Could you show me then?" A woman walking towards him with a sword and what it seemed, an unclear idea was terrifying to say at least.

"S-Sure" She followed him to a crafting table, with a one of the swords for any surprises.

Aiden knew that making something now wasn't the best idea. Some psycho with a sword right next to him, while he was working? No problem at all.

With a slightly trembling hand, he took a few pieces of leather, black dye and placed them on the box. The woman just stood, almost too close for his liking and watched the progress.

The boy decided to craft a pair of tall shoes, still sticking with simple things. They would need to be comfortable, but durable enough to last a long time. The sole should also be rather strong, for combat and different terrain. He closed his eyes and gulped, hoping that everything would be fine. After pushing the parts together the exact image from his mind was laying on the crafting box.

The girl was really amazed by this ability, but of course wasn't showing it. From raw materials, he was able to craft without any tools in a matter of a few seconds.

"How are you able to do such thing?" For a moment, she forgot to use her normal tone. It sounded… almost friendly.

"I could ask you the same about your teleportation… I guess it's natural for me." After being thrown into a new world ability to craft didn't feel special at all. Aiden wondered about the next thing he should craft.

The girl continued to watch him work. The more she talked with him, the more she understood what is so important about him. Watching the surroundings actually made sense now.

She traveled quite a lot in the past, but there wasn't even a mentioning of such ability.

Aiden started to worry about the situation he was in. It looked like Andr wouldn't be arriving soon, and this… woman was occupied with watching for now. Making a full armor seemed like a good idea, just in case.

His next goal was to make simple clothes. Aiden took some of the leather and placed it on the table. His hand was over, the black dye, but the boy decided to see what would happen if he didn't add any. After closing his eyes, the teen focused on a simple shirt. The cloth appeared on the crafting box, the color of it was a very light gray, almost like white. He picked it up to see if the size was right.

Yet again, the man created something, from just materials. She was now sure, that it wasn't any trick.

"Uh… I'm afraid that you need to leave." Aiden said, really hoping that it would work.

"Ha! Funny, why give me one reason wh- Oh." She noticed the new shirt and his old one, with a hole.

"You see, I'm going to make a full new set, so… Things might get awkward" He scratched the back of his neck with his right hand.

"I understand. I'll be outside, maybe miss Andr is close by. I'm going to borrow these." The woman headed towards the door, picked the other sword and left.

Aiden was finally alone, which made crafting much easier. The presence of a girl that could attack you any moment wasn't helping.

He took off his jumper and an old shirt, slowly getting used to gloves.

The new shirt was perfect. It wasn't too long and most importantly the size was correct.

Like everything he had, his jeans were also stood out of the crowd. With more confidence than later, he crafted a pair of black trousers without much effort. Aiden took off his jeans and thought for a moment. Was there a need for new underwear? He decided to ignore that problem and tried on his new cloth.

The casual clothing was finally done. Now, the serious armor…

.

.

Aiden worked on it for about twenty minutes. The mysterious girl hasn't returned yet, which was a good thing, but also a little troubling. Maybe the Andr was finally back?

The ready pieces of the new armor were laying around, some on the crafting box, some on the table, even on his bed. It might take a small amount of time, but the boy was already tired. The excitement was however much higher. He began putting on all of the parts, to see if they even would work together.

The first thing was the light chest armor. It wasn't that much of an armor, but simply a long sleeve shirt, with enhanced parts on the chest. The sleeves were long enough, to be placed underneath the gloves; in that way, there wouldn't be any skin showing.

In the future, he planned to use iron for some parts, such as chest armor, but for now this had to be enough.

Aiden sat on the bed, with two leather knee pads in hands. Each one of them had four stripes. He placed a pad on his knee, and tied them around his leg. It was comfortable and didn't disturb any movement. He repeated the process on the other leg.

After that, the teen put on a belt with a sword holder around his waist. The holder was on his left hip, but he couldn't test it out because of… obvious reason.

At first he had trouble with the holder for the second sword. It couldn't be connected to the belt like the other one, simply because it was too long. His final choice was to make something like a quiver, but instead a sword holder.

The only cloth left, was the hardest one to make. It was a black leather coat with a hood. The back of the coat was long, shaped into V with a cut in the middle, so while moving it wouldn't block his legs. Aiden put it on, and was annoyed by the lack of a mirror. Going to the river wasn't an available option.

Aiden had no idea how much time had passed. That girl wasn't too friendly, but she might be in danger. He went outside and immediately noticed her. The sun was almost completely gone, the sky was covered in orange color. And she… she was just standing and watching it fade away.

He walked towards her, not sure if he was interrupting something.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She said, still looking at the sky. It made her completely forget about any problems.

"It has its charm… I got kind of used to it honestly." He was now right beside her.

"Used to it…? I think I'm never going to get enough of its beauty" She smiled and eyed the boy.

"I'm not trying to destroy the mood… But do you want to have a round two? Now I have some chances" The armor didn't give that much of an advantage, but it was still worth a try.

"Ha... You are never going to have any chances. Let's go" She picked up the swords and followed him back to the house.

.

.

Aiden was standing on the right side of the room, the woman on the other.

"Are you still so sure about fight with me? You know how it ended last time..." She taunted with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, yeah… no need to remind me. Come on, let's do this!" His arms were in the air, holding a defensive position. Without any warning, she teleported behind him, trying to surprise him with a fast attack. Aiden ducked down, prepared for something like that. It seemed like she was using the same technique – nonstop assault. He backed off, avoiding as much as he could. After she rapidly swung two times in a row, the boy had to block one attack with his hand. When her fist made contact with his arm, he almost screamed from the pain, Aiden wasn't sure if his bone was still intact. He couldn't help but to hold his harmed arm with his other hand.

The last fight went much better for him, he thought that this one could be at least a tie. He was either too tired, or she fought better when there was competition.

The lack of his defense wasn't ignored by the girl. She kicked both of his legs, just above his shoes to make him lose balance. Aiden heavily fell down on his back and swore. The woman teleported right on top of him and held both of his arms above his head.

"See? Not a chance at all." She smiled, clearly enjoying the victory.

"Fuck! That hurt... Okay, okay, I surrender..." His whole body was in pain, and it's his fault, because he got cocky with a new armor.

"Better luck next time" She lightly laughed.

"Maybe you could tra-" Aiden voice was interrupted by opening of the door.

"Aiden? Are you awake? Sorry that I was gone, but..." Andr looked around and froze after seeing him pinned down by her friend.

"M-Miss?! Oh no, I can explain!" The girl hastily got up and almost tripped over Aiden's body.

"Rose. Out. Now."

* * *

 **When I decided to take OCs I was hoping that at least one person would be interested… I can't believe how many of you wrote to me! It just made me feel like this story is really kind of good.**

 **I have like 10 OCs already! If you still have any ideas, write about them in a review!**

 **The fact that I can't take them all breaks my heart, but I'll try to do my best.**

 **If you're wondering – from now on, I will still accept Ocs… Don't be shy! :P**

 **Reviews, favs and follows are like cookies to me – Give me moar, I love them :3**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **fusrodafus – When you climb Throat of The World, you are bound to have a cold.**

 **Sir Loser – To be honest, there isn't much to rob there.**

 **I, ugh… I usually write to the people that post OC's, so there isn't a point to write something about them here.**

 **StubTailDstroyer – Thank you for your kind words… It's just how I am – always thinking that I'm bad at everything.**

 **StubTailDstroyer – You don't have to review every chapter, but if you want to… Then do it, I don't mind. In fact, I love the reviews!**

 **Stunnington – This is an exception – Indeed, there's mostly male OC's… no love for females :o.**

 **Chase1998 – I don't want to be rude, but I did not understand you…**

 **WiseguyJaco – It isn't a mass murder, sorry to break your dreams :P**

 **TheYinYang – Yay!**

 **Humphrythebadasslonewolf – Sure, go on.**


	14. Chapter 13: Past

**There we are. Finally a real chapter, huh? Don't be too harsh on this one, alright? It's been some time.**

 **I'm really surprised about so much positive feedback from you which I don't really deserve. Regardless… Thank you so, so very much. I don't… know what to say. Maybe I can show my gratitude by updating regularly…? That might work. I just… wanted to let you all know how much this means to me. I started writing, thinking that this story will be ignored by everybody, but… even if it's kind of short, I can (at least I think so) say it's popular. I couldn't get here without you… Thank you.**

* * *

 **I'm bored' - thought**

 **"I'm bored"- dialogue**

* * *

 **I don't own Minecraft or Mobtalker, only OC is mine.**

* * *

"Rose. Out. Now." Andr grimly said, without any emotion in her voice,

The servant looked at her with trembling hands."An- Miss, you have to listen to me!" Rose pleaded.

"Now." She turned around and walked outside, with no more words added. Rose followed with her head hanging low and full of bad thoughts.

Aiden was still laying on the ground, dumbfounded by the whole scene before him. It seemed… so silly. He covered his face with his hand and took a deep breath. _'I guess my luck ran out... Couldn't she arrive sooner?'_ The teen got up, brushed his clothes. He turned to the door and hesitated. _'Is there anything I can even do now? I really don't want to be close to Andr at all…'_ Aiden walked to the table and sat on one of the chairs. He took a quick look around to see if anything was damaged. Except the door, everything seemed alright. _'At least the house is in one piece…'_

After storming out of the building, Andr kept on walking in one direction, with Rose following.

She didn't know how to react. Part of her wanted to attack Rose, or at least shout at her. There were lots of different emotions in her head. Simply put, it was overwhelming. The girl decided to wait with any drastic actions before hearing what really happened.

Their short journey was ended, when Andr suddenly stopped and turned around. She glanced in the way they came from to see how far were they. It seemed far away enough, for him not to hear them. Her gaze returned to her companion. She was slightly trembling, and quickly looking around, like she was looking for any way of escape. It felt oddly familiar to Andr.

"Care to explain, why were you on top of Aiden in his house, Rose?" She asked, hiding any hints of her intentions.

"M-Miss, I… You see, I-I was worried, and… and..." The girl had too many things to say and couldn't focus at all. Normally, the presence of her miss was calming, but after something like this… she wasn't sure what to expect or how to act.

Andr stayed silent, while still looking at Rose. Afraid, uncertain… the back of her mind added pathetic. She shook her head to push away that thought, but… this scenario felt just too familiar. Her past wasn't something she wanted to remember, The less she remembered, the better. Forgetting her past worked for a while, but now… she couldn't help but to remember.

.

 **A FEW YEARS AGO**

.

A little girl was sitting on a single, wooden bed, in her own room. There wasn't anyone with her. The bed was placed near the upper left corner. Its wood was painted light black and craved. Very few people were able to own such high quality furniture, or even see one. There was a single book laying on the unmade sheets titled 'Hunt of a wolf'.

The room itself was unnecessarily big, leaving a lot of free space in the middle. The ceiling, floor and walls were made out of dark gray rock, making the room look somewhat like a prison cell. If not for the furniture, it would probably look exactly like one.

There weren't any windows, the only light source being a redstone powered ceiling lamp in the middle of the room.

Except the bed, there was a handmade, black bookshelf, filled with a lot of different kinds of books. It was placed in the middle of the wall on the right.

The girl kept her uncertain eyes on the single door to her room, clearly waiting for someone or something to happen. Her breath was unsteady, body slightly shaking.

After a long time since she started to wait, the door was finally opened by a towering, full armored figure. Even his face was hidden behind black metal. The girl quickly got up and bowed before him.

"F-Father?" She whimpered.

He stood wordlessly before her, examining the room.

When his gaze laid on her, she shivered a little. "Do you realize, what you have done, Andr?" The way he pronounced that name showed only anger.

"I k-know, but-"

The girl was interrupted by his booming voice. "Leaving the castle alone multiple times, spending time with some… primitives and lying about it? How long did you think it would last, before I would find out?" The girl's eyes started to water.

"I t-told you before, that I wanted to go outside the castle!" She protested.

A silent metal on metal noise could be heard, as he clenched his armored fist.

"And I told you to stay in the castle, didn't I?!" He roared. "I had my hopes in you, that you would change when you were older, but… you're a disappointment." The girl knew this that her father didn't show affection towards her, his words still hurt her. With tears, she kept on looking at him." Do you think your mother would want you to risk your safety?" The mentioning of her mother left her in shock. 'He must be more angry than I thought… he never talks about her...'

"As your punishment, you will be under nonstop watch by guards. No going outside, until there's a need to. If you try doing anything like that again, I'll make sure you'll regret it" He turned around, ready to leave. "And the last thing… our training sessions will be more frequent from now on, so prepare yourself, my dear daughter." The man slammed the door after him, leaving the crying girl alone again.

She ran to her bed, fell down onto it and curled up, while still sobbing. 'Why can't he understand, that he's hurting me? I never wanted any of this…' Andr used to keep saying to herself, that one day this nightmare would be finally over, but as the time passed by, she began losing hope.

.

"Miss?" A silent female voice asked through the door. Andr eyed the door, not sure if it was just her imagination. "Miss, are you okay?"She tried again.

"Rose…?Y-Yes, I'm fine..." Andr couldn't help but sob.

The woman outside the room placed her hand on the doorknob, looked to her left to see if anything was coming before opening the door. "May I enter, Miss?"

Andr hastily got up and wiped off the tears with her hand. "Yes..." The servant came in to the room. She's heard Andr's father shouting, but the state that the little girl was in, wasn't something she expected. Rose got closer to the poor girl, bent a little and hugged her.

"Did he… find out about your 'adventures' outside?" The woman asked softly.

Andr tried to control herself before, but when finally feeling safe, she cried again. "Ye-es…"

.

 **PRESENT**

.

"Miss..?" Rose asked, after Andr kept looking in the same spot for a while.

She blinked a few times, trying to act like nothing happened. "Rose… Please, calm down. I'm not angry at you... _'For now'_ , so please tell me why were you in Aiden's house." The girl crossed her arms, patiently waiting for the answer.

"O-Okay… I'll start from the beginning. Like every night, I was waiting for you in our usual spot… After I waited for about… two hours, I began my search for you. I couldn't find you anywhere, so I thought you were occupied with something important… The next day, I spent the whole day waiting. When you didn't arrive at evening, I decided to look around…" Rose paused, afraid to continue the story.

"Around… what?" Andr asked, but felt like she already knew the answer.

"Well… around his house. The lights were on and… I thought that maybe he had to do something with it! I'm not sure why, but the longer I thought about it, the more sense it made. It made me… angry and…" She stopped again, clearly uncomfortable

Andr sighed and shook her head. "Come on Rose, don't worry, whatever it is I'll… manage" She wasn't so sure about that, after all, her friend was on top of Aiden… Her mind was already giving wrong ideas.

"Alright… Then I kicked the door open and after a short conversation, attacked him!" She quickly said.

There was a long silence between these two.

"W-What?" Andr couldn't believe what she has just heard. The girl tried to comprehend it. 'I was ready for many things, but… this?'

"I just… was so worried about you! I know you told me to be never seen by him, but…" Rose paused, thinking what should she say next.

"Okay… tell me if I got it right: You were looking for me and just… kicked the door and attacked him?"

"Yes."

Andr tried to make sense out of this information, but miserably failed. "But… why were you on top of him…?"

"Oh, I… After our fight, which I won, my mind was a little more clear. I began asking questions and let him continue making his armor. Then we waited for you to come back, but… Suddenly he wanted a rematch! So we had a round two and… I was winning again and had to end it somehow… We ended up on the floor" When she saw Andr's eyes wide open she quickly added. "I held his hands so he couldn't fight anymore!"

Even if this story sounded crazy, parts of it made some sense to Andr. Thankfully, she calmed down by now.

"Rose, I… don't know what do to or think about it… Let's just… return for now. We should explain Aiden why were you looking for me" She smiled and both of them

headed back to the house.

* * *

 **I have an idea. How about this: When we hit 150 reviews, how about I'll give all of you an options to vote for one character from my story and I'll draw them? Would that be okay? I just wanted to do something that would be a nice 'gift'. But two things before you go away: I won't draw Aiden and please don't spam reviews like 'Cool.' 'I want that pic' and so on. Just… let it happen.**

 **How do polls work on this website...?**

 **When you write a review as a guest, could you write a name? I have a few quests now and… no idea how to answer them.**

 **Reviews:**

 **(I didn't do the newest reviews, because I answered most of them privately.)**

 **Shadow darkrath – There might be a few major changes, but… I'll try.**

 **Dragovow – Uh… so, you mean another human from 'normal' world? Problematic.**

 **Maximus Wizord – I see you were busy. That's quite a lot of reading for meh. I like your female OC, the male one is okay. I'll try to use them both. Btw, so nice of you – making OC for someone else.**

 **the most awesome – I… How can I… Darn. You see, I… Spoilers. Might use him.**

 **Fusrodafus - Ehem. Valokein ontzos, dii fahdon. Voth kein strin, nii lost meyz pogaas burukiik wah pel, tol los dahrin do maltiid rup. Zu'u fen unt dii pruzaan, wah vuldak tol ko aluntiid.**

 **Mordooooh - Is that a compliment or not? Not sure.**

 **WitherSkellBoy - I'm trying my best.**

 **Chase1998 – I mean, no one is a good fighter without a training… Or something else? Hahahaha! *laughs, because she knows what will happen in the later chapters***

 **The insane scientiest - I think our private messages covered your review, I'm glad to meet you!**


	15. Chapter 14: Secrets

**I am really unlucky. I did not have a lot of time during the week, so I left this chapter for the weekend. Yesterday the website was down for me, along with my notes for this chapter and the last one. I'm working on someone's else laptop and the moment, so I couldn't write much yesterday. When the website was finally back, I didn't have much time left. Today I had a lot to do, so… That's why it's up today, not yesterday.**

 **If you're wondering, why I couldn't write before, I don't have access to my personal laptop now. The only copy of my notes and last chapter, which I could use were on this website.**

 **Some might find this one kind of boring.**

* * *

 ** _'I'm bored'_ \- thought**

 **"I'm bored"- dialogue**

* * *

 **I don't own Minecraft or Mobtalker, only OC is mine.**

* * *

Aiden was still sitting in his house, patiently waiting for their return. He didn't know exactly how much time had passed since they had left and that was the worst part. He couldn't either hear or see them, which only made him worry even more. _'Maybe that's a good thing, that I can't hear them. If Andr attacked her, I guess it would be rather loud… That could also mean that it only took one quick strike… Suddenly, I'm starting to regret that I stayed here.'_ The boy stretched out his arms and yawned, wishing he had some coffee around. "That fight really wore me out..." He murmured while laying his head on the table, blinking to stay awake. After resisting the tiredness for a short moment, the teen fell asleep.

.

"Before we go in, we need to plan what to tell him" Andr said, as they were getting closer to the building.

"Don't worry about that, miss. I already know what to tell Aiden. Besides, we're in the open now. He might be able to spot us and get suspicious if we suddenly stop and argue about the same version." Rose answered, feeling much better now.

Both of the girls kept on walking. "Okay, you might have a point there… Alright, I trust you. And please, stop calling me 'miss'. I don't enjoy being called that and **that** will certainly raise his suspicion." She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

After a short moment of walking, they were finally under the door. Andr sighed and placed her hand on the doorknob.

"I really hope you know what are you doing, Rosie" She then proceed inside

However, the other girl stood still, confused "W… What did you call me? Andr!" Rose followed and closed the door behind her.

"I didn't say anything! Anything at all! Hi Aiden, as you can clearly see, we're… Aiden…? Really." To her big surprise, the boy was sleeping with his head on the table. She could swear, that he was even drooling a little. Andr rolled her eyes and walked towards him. With a soft smile, she reached out her hand, close to his face. Rose tilted her head, clueless about what was about to happen. Now, with an evil grin, Andr poked his cheek with her finger.

"What?!" The poor boy yelped and quickly got up. He tried to regain his balance, but ultimately failed, knocking off the chair and falling on the floor. Rose stared at him, becoming even more puzzled and Andr was simply trying to hold in a small laugh. Aiden, now fully awake, rose up and tried to figure out what's going on. After noticing Andr, he connected the fact that he felt something touch his face and that she was quite happy.

"Did you really had to do that!"

"Not really, but you're the one who fell asleep with the door open. You should be glad that it wasn't some zombie that poked you." Andr was really enjoying the situation.

"Don't scare me like that again, or I'll… Just don't do anything" Aiden's heart was still racing after this unpleasant waking.

Andr looked at him with an innocent look. "Oooh, don't be angry. Perhaps I can wake you up differently next time?"

"That would be a nice change." He answered, without putting much thought into what was said.

She clapped her hands once and smiled. "Someone's going to regret that in the future."

Meanwhile, Rose was studying the scene that was playing before her. Andr seemed… happy. 'It has been quite some time since she was so happy… The last time she got excited was when we finally found him... One could say she went crazy when she returned and told everything about that boy. Maybe he's not that bad.'

"Should I be afraid?" He asked,

Andr put a finger or her chin and pretended to deeply think about the answer. "Maybe…?"

Seeing mistress this happy was a sight to see. _'It's almost like another person… Regardless, even if there will be any problems, I'm going to take care of them. Her happiness is worth it'_ Seeing that they wouldn't notice her anytime soon Rose fake coughed. Aiden immediately looked in her direction with wide eyes.

"Were you here the whole time…? I'm sorry for ignoring you. I take it, that you've explained what happened?" The boy asked while looking at the other girl.

"Indeed. M… Andr gave me a chance to talk" Rose answered with slightly monotone voice.

Aiden felt like a huge weight was taken away from him. "You didn't skip the part when you beat me, did you?"

Before the girl could answer, Andr answered. "Yes, she did. Also... I have an idea… How about I'll train you from now on, Aiden?"

"Would you really do that?" He asked, not sure if it was a good idea.

The girl smiled and nodded her head a little. He knew that his current skills aren't good enough, but they weren't terrible either. However, there were some wrong vibes. "I feel like there's a catch somewhere"

"If you count spending more time with me as a catch, then yes, there is one" She explained.

"I think I can live with that kind of catch, maybe even enjoy it, but… Since everything is fine now, I… Well, who are you? Don't get this wrong, I just..." Aiden stopped, not sure how to put his thoughts into words.

The girls looked at each other in silence. Andr winked at her, without Aiden noticing. Then she took a deep breath and began.

"You do deserve to know some information about us… You see, me and Rose were traveling together through these parts. We don't have a direction or even a goal to follow, just… survival. Recently, we suspected that someone's been following us. I asked Rose to search nearby area, to find any signs that it's true." She paused, thinking about the right words to use. The whole reason for this misunderstanding is that, we met every night in the same spot. When I didn't arrive, Rose began her search and… I'm not sure if you know that, but when you're part enderman, you tend to have a short... temper." Andr let out a short, awkward laugh.

Aiden grinned. "Yeah, I had a chance to see it first hand… Now that you've said that, was our first meeting also, because of you… uh, temper?" After he said that, a deep blush appeared on Andr's cheeks. "Y-Yes! Wait, no… I mean… I… I just wasn't feeling well, okay!" She quickly babbled.

"Hey, no need to worry about it. If I may ask, how long have you been traveling by now?" Andr looked down, trying to figure out just how long has it been already.

Seeing that her mistress was in trouble, Rose decided to help. "Two weeks and five days" She said with sadness in her voice.

"Was it that long already...? It feels like it was just a few days..." Both of them grew silent.

Aiden felt touched by this information. Survival for the short amount of time he was here was difficult enough, but for them? ' _I can at least go to the nearest city and start a life there… Whatever was the reason why they have left, they obviously can't go back…'_

He continued his questions. "Have you ever thought about staying in one place for good? Is there even a place you can go?" The boy asked with concern.

Andr glanced at her companion and then back at Aiden. "We have heard… some rumors about halves actually living in human cities. It wasn't told how they do it or even if it's true, but it wasn't worth perusing a rumor before. Until now actually." The girl stated.

"Does it... has to do anything with me?" The boy asked.

"Since you're already going to the city… And you are fully human, so you could seek other halves to see how we could… Well, get in too… Aiden, I'm truly sorry for not telling you earlier, but I was afraid that you… wouldn't want to help us..." Andr hesitated to continue.

"That's no problem at all! I understand why you wouldn't trust a stranger right away." He smiled "I want to help you however I can. To be honest, I'm starting to grow fond of you. You too, Rose."

Andr blinked a few times in confusion. "R-Really? I… Thank you!" She walked closer to Aiden and hugged him.

Rose tilted her head to the right and said. "You really are a strange man." After a few seconds Andr stopped and backed off a little.

Aiden looked at her, not sure what happened. "That was unexpected... part of me thought that you'll poke me in my cheek." He laughed. "But… if you're traveling so much... where do you sleep?"

This time Rose decided to answer. "We have two portable tents." The boy put his hand on the back of his neck.

 _'Right. They can't build stuff like me'_ He wondered if it was appropriate to ask this type of question.

"I have a proposition for you two… Since it's easy for me to build, how about I'll make this little house bigger, so two of you can move in?"

Andr pondered about this option. It sure would be nicer to sleep somewhere else than the ground but…

"I think it's too much for you to do for me and Rose… Besides, weren't we supposed to go to the city soon?" She asked.

"About that… I want to have some things done before we go. We might need more supplies, my armor could use some major upgrades and I want to explore a cave. Also, I honestly need that training if we want to make it… Besides, if we want to be able to live there, we would need something to sell. I want to look for iron or even gold."He explained.

Andr was slightly annoyed with the delay of their journey, but couldn't argue that they weren't ready yet. "I still think that you shouldn't make us a place here. Really we-" She was interrupted by Rose. "I think that's a great idea. And if you're so worried about Aiden wasting time, then only you'll move in."

Andr was stunned by that. "Of course not, we're moving only together!" She protested.

Aiden decided to use her choosing of words. "It's settled then. You both are moving in. Great! I'll start working tomorrow, for this night you'll still need to be on your own. Be sure to bring your things here."

"I didn't mean that we are… Oh, damn it… If you really want to do this, go on, build us a room or two. Don't go overboard Aiden." She pleaded.

Rose looked outside and noticed how dark it is now. "Andr, we should go. If we hurry, we'll make it in time to our camp." The servant said.

"What? Oh, okay." She looked at Aiden. "I… Thank you for everything. I'll make sure to repay you one day." She winked at him.

"Th-There's no need for that! Anyway… Goodnight. Take care of yourselves." Rose nodded and went outside with her friend.

Now alone, Aiden has closed the door, went to his bed and laid on it. _'Things are certainly going well'_

* * *

 **And… Done! Phew! Was the website down for you yesterday? It was for me.**

 **Tell me what you think about this chapter in review! We're getting closer to 100 reviews and that's amazing! Thank you.**

 **I was thinking about something… Maybe a co-writer would be a good idea? If it means that I can update more often and talk with someone about my plans for this story and plot… If anyone would like to talk more about it, write a private message to me! :D**

* * *

 **REVIEWS:**

 **swagerness – Alright, that was my bad. I'll try to be better, believe it!**

Cyber Alexander Cyte **\- I have some basic skills in drawing and I want to put them in good use. That's why two stories on this website already have a cover done by me.**

The insane scientiest **– Wow! I made a chapter that you liked! I'm proud**

Chase1998 **\- You couldn't review it because you technically already reviewed chapter 13. About females in this story… There will be quite. There will be males too, of course, but for now poor Aiden has to deal with female friends.**

Thamiir Davis **– After I'll update that chapter, I'll work on your OC.**


	16. Chapter 15: New Place

**Minecraft: Three Kingdoms**

* * *

 **I do not own Minecraft or Mobtalker characters, they are the property of their respectful owners. I only own the main character and some others. The cover art is from anime: Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? Also known as DanMachi. Which I also of course do not own. I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **'I'm bored'- thought**

 **"I'm bored"- dialogue**

* * *

 **Chapter: 15, New Place**

For the past three days Aiden has been working non-stop on the new house. At first, it seemed that the current one would be a nice base to add a room or two to it. That would be quite simple. But as soon as the boy began working on it, everything about it seemed like a bad idea, so he decided to start from a scratch. He informed both of his friends that it might take longer than he had previously thought. The boy has also asked them to wait for a few days and avoid coming near to that area – he wanted to make it a surprise.

It should be obvious to him at first, but collecting resources, planning where to put them and actually building was much harder and tiring than expected. For the first two days, he chopped lots of oak and birch wood and planned how would it look. The only thing that was out of the ordinary, was a sheep hunt. The teen had wanted to add a carpet, so he looked around for a few red flowers, which he wasn't sure if were just normal roses and searched for some sheep. It was a relief to find out that any normal blade could be used as scissors to cut the wool.

The third day was perhaps the hardest for him. At first, the old house had to be removed completely, the cellar closed off by dirt. Aiden took every piece of furniture and all of other things outside and placed them under a tree, making a messy pile of items. Then he began working on his masterpiece.

.

Finally, after almost a whole day the house stood finished before him. From the outside, the building looked quite cozy and welcoming, the different types of wood and stone contrasted well with each other. It was certainly a strange sight in the middle of the woods.

The house was near the water, one could say that almost above it. The main part of it was in a shape of a rectangle, the smaller had an entrance at its side. From above the building would look like a letter 'L'. The longer part had two floors and was the place where all of the rooms were located.

The roof was on different height on each rectangle part of the house. Both of them were made out of oak wood and triangle shaped. They were also covered in light stone tiles.

Floor and ceiling were completely made out of birch wood, while the walls were mostly made out oak wood with a some stone at their base. It might be made almost entirely out of wood, but the whole structure was durable.

The entrance was located on the shorter part of the house, in a way that if you stood in front of it, the lake was behind the building. To get inside, there was a short pair of stairs leading to a small platform, before the double door entry. It was made out of darker wood and strengthened with a stone frame. The entry had a removable wood blockade from the inside, in case someone tried to break in.

A small hall was the first room when entering the house. It had small windows on each side, and torches placed above them. The hallway then had a turn to the right, leading to the main part of the building. There were four rooms there, two on each side. They all were quite similar, since Aiden wanted to let his friends to customize it as they see fit. So far, every room had a window with a windowsill, right in front of the door. A red, soft carpet was placed in the middle of the rooms. It covered most of the floor, making them seem a little bit cozier. There also was a wooden, single bed under the right wall. In the middle was a table with one chair on each side, all made out oak wood. On the left side, there was a single bookshelf, for any smaller belongings and a single chest next to it, for any bigger ones. On the very same wall, he placed some coat hooks. When the boy was making them, wondered, if he would have to explain what are they for.

The second room on the right and two on the left were like that, but the first one on the right was much different. Here, Aiden placed almost everything left of the old house. Under the right wall, there was a simple weapon holder. He already placed both of his sword there, leaving space for couple more weapons. Like the other rooms, it had a window in front of the door, but in this one there was a crafting table and a furnace under it. There also was a small table near the crafting box, with some wood blocks still laying on it. The left side of the room was the 'kitchen' part of the house. There was a dinning table next to the wall, with four chairs around it.

The second floor was the only place that stood mostly empty. It was a single huge room, with windows on each wall. The only thing Aiden placed in there so far, were two double chests and some materials. He decided to wait with any decisions about what to do with so much space. The boy hoped that one of the girls would have an idea what to possibly place there.

.

But after all, the hard work finally paid off. It might be getting close to night, but it was finally done. When the teen finished his work, he was tired, hungry and happy that it was over. After looking at its finished state he couldn't believe that he actually made the house.

He headed to Andr's camp, to inform them that it was over, maybe help them with packing all of the stuff to their new place. He couldn't help but smile, as he imagined their reactions _. 'Will they be surprised? Amazed? I'm not sure how do building even look here… The only ones are probably in cities'_ His thoughts reminded him, that one day he would have to leave all of this and go for a journey. _'Is there even a reason why should we go? We have food, safety… Everything someone could ask for… We aren't even sure if there's actually a way to get them into the city'_ With these thoughts, he continued his short journey.

Andr was currently crouching near her tent. She looked up and noticed her friend. "Oh! Hi, Aiden. Have you come to visit?" Andr asked, surprised to see him. She held a book in her hands, as she was in middle of finishing packing up her tent.

The boy looked around, seeing their campsite for the first time. It was as basic as you can get – small bonfire, two tents, which looked more like just a material on a few sticks, and some trinkets laying around. However, he couldn't see Rose anywhere.

"Hi, Andr. I came here mainly to inform you that the house is finally done…" He looked at her, as she helplessly tried to put all of her belongings into a bag. "I'm still listening, don't… worry," She said.

"Do you need any help with that…?" He asked.

"No… Not at… all!" She answered, as she tried to force a book into an almost full bag.

"Alright… Anyway, where is Rose? I thought that she would help you." As soon as teen said that, he noticed that something was moving in another tent. After being opened, Rose walked out of it with a backpack on her and brushed her clothing. _'Speaking of the devil… Wait, was she waiting there, until I asked about her?'_ He thought.

"Good evening, Aiden. Your help would be appreciated, but for now I fear that you won't be able to do much." She glimpsed at the camp. "We will be ready to leave soon. Please wait until then, you can help with carrying all of it."

"Sure." He simply answered.

* * *

 **Hello. You might notice some changes, such as lack of AN at the beginning. I thought it's better when it's at the bottom of a chapter.**

 **I'm deeply sorry, for this chapter being short. I promise, that the next chapter will be little longer for that.**

 **I wanted to inform you, that after uploading chapter 20 I would like to rewrite some of the earlier chapters. They will be mostly minor changes, but the first one needs a complete rewrite..**

 **Regardless, remember to leave a review. I would love to hear your opinions, questions, ideas and everything else. I always answer them, so don't worry about a lack of response.**

 **… I can't help it, but sometimes I wonder if I should stop writing this story and start something else…**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Sir Loser – Hello again… Sir? I'm glad it wasn't too boring!**

 **SCP -788 Entity – You. You! You just gave me an idea.**

 **Shine Archetype – Oh… I'm not sure how, but it copied twice. It should be alright now. I'll me done with your new profile picture soon enough.**

 **Thamiir Davis - F-flirting?! Who said anything about flirting... *reads the chapter again* Ooooh! I see it now.**

 **Noobypro12 - Another death threat. I love you guys.**

 **Yukki Kazuto – That's… so fucking true. Excuse my language, but so many stories have a lemon in early chapters. If at least the main characters were really nice, but no. Just typical people, that get laid by the magic of plot. I mean, come on, it's like some authors never talked to a girl or even seen a real one. Oh, wait…**

 **Beware a girl named Yuno, dear.**

* * *

 _ **"And all the people say,**_

 _ **You can't wake up, this is not a dream,**_

 _ **You're part of a machine, you are not a human being,**_

 _ **With your face all made up, living on a screen,**_

 _ **Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline."**_


	17. Chapter 16: Training

****Minecraft: Three Kingdoms****

* * *

 **I do not own Minecraft or Mobtalker characters, they are the property of their respectful owners. I only own the main character and some others. The cover art is from anime: Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? Also known as DanMachi. Which I also of course do not own. I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **'I'm bored'- thought**

 **"I'm bored"- dialogue**

* * *

 **'Sup... So, as it turns out, Amy got sick and she doesn't want you guys to stay without a chapter... Things really can't go according to plan with her, can they? XD. So here I am, Amy's beta reader and... co-writer... Yeah, don't kill me, I'm a nice guy, and I'm sure Amy should be back in the next chapter.**

 **Also, excuse me if my writing is a bit different from Amy's alright? And also, this chapter doesn't have too much action.**

 **(Actually, Joel wrote half of this chapter, but without him I wouldn't be able to finish it – sick Amy)**

 **(This is an old AN – now, not sick Amy)**

* * *

After a short while, the girls were ready to travel. Aiden took one of the tents and a small bag. It was quite heavy, but carrying it back to the new house shouldn't be a problem. It wasn't very far. He noticed how much of things were left, making him doubt that they'll able to carry it all.

"Are you both sure that we have to take all at once? We still have time, you know?" The boy asked.

Andr eyed him with a confused look. "Of course, we don't have much… Are those… heavy for you? I can take one from you."

"No, no, no, there's no need. I can… handle this" The teen said with a grunt at the end and began walking. Andr and Rose picked the rest of the items and followed. Soon they caught up to him, without much effort. Aiden could only stare at them, as they were carrying much more than it should be possible. _'Just how strong are they…?' Damn, I really have to train if I even want to be a little useful'_ He thought.

A few minutes had passed, since they started their small journey. Aiden was already feeling tired, but the girls looked fine as ever. _'I have no clue if I'm just weak, or are they strong… If we don't get there soon, I might have to ask for some help… How long we have been even walking?'_ He looked around and was surprised that he recognized some of the terrain. _'We are either getting close, or this forest looks the same all the time… who am I kidding, it does look the same…'_ Aiden looked down at the ground, feeling like there was something that he forgot. _'Oh, right. The city… Still, part of me thinks that we could stay here. We have everything that we could need and going to there would risk our lives even more… Now that I think about, staying here could be as dangerous, if not more. But in the end, we don't have to hurry with that.. Unless…'_ He took a quick look at Andr and Rose, wondering why do they even need to get to the city.

"Andr? I was thinking… Is there a real reason why do you both need to get to the city? I'm sorry, if that sounds like I don't trust you, but.. You've said that you want to simply live there and I feel like there's more to it" Andr was taken off by that sudden question. She was unsure what to say or how much could be revealed to him. This wasn't an easy question to answer. There always was a chance, that Aiden would forget about it. She glanced at Rose with hope for some help, but she was ignoring their conversation completely. Andr took a deep breath and prepared herself for the worst.

"Have you ever had a dream? A… goal? Something you always desperately wanted… even craved for, but never was actually able to do? I do have one. And when I'm finally so close to actually accomplishing it…. I can't help but to feel uneasy. That's why I want to follow..." She paused for a moment, grasping what she was about to say. "That's why I want to get to the city! To… finally accomplish my goal." After her short speech, there was a moment of silence. Rose continued on walking, meanwhile Aiden was taking in new information.

Andr wondered if that was enough for an answer. It didn't really explain much, but the girl didn't know what else to say.

"I… understand. For a moment I thought that… we didn't have to go or could wait with that, since there wasn't any reasons to or that it was too dangerous… but now I see it's different." After saying that, he smiled.

That answer came as a surprise to her. Andr never knew that he was so unsure about it "We don't have to go! Or at least now. Take your time… please."

The boy let out a small laugh. "No, there's no need. Now that I know how important it is to you, I have extra motivation. Anyway, we should hurry up. This tent is killing my back" Aiden adjusted the load and took the lead of the small group.

A few minutes had passed. They reached at last the new building. Ever since Andr noticed it, her eyes have been wide open. Rose on the other hand wasn't showing it, but was impressed by the final product.

 _'Okay, it's a tad bigger than I remembered, but it shouldn't be a problem. I hope.'_ Aiden thought while admiring his project.

"So, what do you both think? Great right?" Aiden said, quite proud to show his work.

The girls only stared at the building in front of them.

"It only took you a few days to… build that? For only three of us?" Rose questioned as she looked at the sheer size of the building.

"Well, yes... I may have gone a little bit overboard, but hey, it works, right?" Aiden answered while scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah... Most definitely..." Andr replied, still dazzled by the size of the house.

"Alright then, let me show you the house then?" Aiden did his best to hide his face.

"Lead the way." Rose told the boy.

After a small tour of the house, they were standing in the hall with the rooms, Rose and Andr anxiously looking at the door behind Aiden.

"So, this is the last thing, the rooms." Aiden said as he slowly opened the door to one of the rooms.

"I know it's not much, but I didn't know what you liked, so it's pretty empty. For now at least." Aiden apologized for the simplicity of the room.

Andr only stared at the room.

 _'He made a room... a normal room... just for me…'_ Andr thought, tears threatening to come from her eyes.

"Uh, Andr? Are you alright?" Aiden asked, worried about his friend.

And without half a second for him to respond to her actions, she turned around and hugged him tightly, Aiden was confused if anything, but it was not like he could push her away.

"Thank you." Andr said in a low tone, still hugging him.

"You are… welcome?" Aiden replied, still rather perplexed by her reaction.

Andr parted the hug and looked at her new room slowly.

"Thank you... for everything." Andr said again, now in a clearer tone.

"Not a problem. After all, I try to keep my promises. Right?" Aiden answered her.

Andr looked at him.

"And we are going to keep our word. Rose, please unpack everything we took and place it in our rooms. Me and Aiden will go out for a moment" Andr her friend, trying to regain her normal self.

"Wait a moment. Are we going to train… now? I just finished building this! And carrying your belongings! " Aiden said to her desperately.

"I know. But danger won't come to you and ask you 'Are you feeling tired now?' Let's go, come on." Andr took his hand and dragged him towards the door.

"What have I done to deserve this?" Aiden tried to avoid going at all costs, but eventually followed.

Rose looked puzzled at her companions and began unpacking.

A few minutes of walking later, they were at a decently empty part of the forest, Aiden was still exhausted, but he knew that that wasn't going to stop Andr from training him.

"All right now, take two fairly long sticks from some tree." Andr commanded Aiden. At first, he was confused why would they need.. Sticks. But he soon understood why.

"As you might guess, we'll start with sword training. Of course, we don't want you to get hurt, so we are using sticks. At least for now." Andr informed him.

"So now you are interested in my health. Very funny, Andr. Here, catch" He said as he threw one of the sticks to her.

"Very well, let's just start with normal sparring, whoever gets a hit on the other one wins." Andr said as she moved around her weapon to get a feeling of it.

"Okay then… No teleporting, okay?" Aiden replied as he readied his 'weapon'.

"I won't teleport. Pinky promise. " She giggled a little. "Are you ready?"

"I think so. After all-" His sentence was interrupted by a sudden attack from his friend. The boy was surprised, but quickly regained his senses and with a quick move, barely dodged her speeding body.

Aiden almost lost his balance, but swiftly regained his footing and tried to advance, to which Andr's only response was to do a quick dodge and hit him in the back with the stick she was holding. He fell to the ground and rolled a bit. The girl covered her mouth with her hand, to stop herself from bursting out a laugh.

"Ouch... How did you do that?" Aiden said as he got up and rubbed his back.

"You have to work on your attack technique. Repeat this move." Andr said as she moved towards and made a quick swipe downward and rapidly swiped diagonally with her stick.

"All right... like this?" He said as he performed the move.

"Yes, now keep doing that for… one hour, should be enough." Andr answered with a grin on her face, not minding the protest on Aiden's face.

"You are joking, right? One hour… of swinging a stick. A stick" Aiden contested.

"Yes, and I hope you can swing faster than you did now, when you're done." Andr replied.

Aiden just let out a defeated sigh, as he then proceeded to repeat the process a couple of times.

"Can't I at least use a normal weapon? One of my swords?" If he was about to do this for that much time, he wanted to at least use something that wouldn't break by accident.

"That's a good idea. You can also train preforming attacks on some tree. Where do you keep your weapons?" The girl asked.

For a moment, he wasn't sure what to answer. He completely forgot where is everything located now. "I think they're somewhere in my room."

"Then I will bring them back soon enough. But for now, keep swinging. Good thing that you made so many windows, I will be able to see if you stopped. But if you do try to, you will have to train for two hours instead. Have fun!" She waved to him and headed to the house.

For the past hour, Aiden has been practicing the same move over and over again. He also took a few swings at a tree, leaving a lot of cuts on it. During his training, the girls have completely moved in their new place. Besides their clothes and a few trinkets, their rooms were still mostly empty.

Now, Aiden was sitting with Andr at the dinning table. Rose was preparing a simple meal from anything the boy had collected.

"Do you hate me now…?" Andr asked with a slight concern in her voice.

"Of course not. I wanted to thank you for actually making me train." He answered, in a much better mood now.

"I hope you'll enjoy other lessons as well." She titled her head and smiled.

He stared at her, not sure if he heard her correctly _'Other… lessons? Why me…'_

* * *

 **That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter since it's the first one Joel helped me with.**

 **Yeah, I know. I haven't updated those 5 chapters yet. Turns out, rewriting whole story is harder than I thought. But I will. Today, one chapter and two tomorrow. Also, I decided to make a bigger rewrite – not just grammar check and some details. Oh, and I don't know how to (or even if you can) change the titles of the chapters, so I decided to update all of the rewritten chapters when I'm done. So for now, you'll have to wait. However, when I update next chapter, that means that ALL of the previous one have been rewritten. I highly recommend to read them, since I might change some minor details about the story. But if you don't want to, you'll still be able to enjoy it. But you should read the rewritten ones.**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Thamiir Davis** **–** **Rose naked? Oh dear!**

 **CC-6776** **-** **Short and simple. Nice.**

 **Shine Archetype** **-** **Tell me where it's from .**

 **Chase1998** **\- Don't worry. I won't break your heart.**

 **Noobypro12** **-** **Wow, 100 reviews.. That's like, 100 more that I thought this story would get!**

 **SCP -788 Entity** **-** **Where did you get those ideas from? These are nice ones, but I can't use them now T-T.**

 **Lucas – I won't disappoint you! I hope…**

 **thatguythere** **–** **I'm glad that you like it! I have read a few of them too and yeah, I know, most of them are like that. I wanted to try something kind of new and I didn't think that people would want to read it. Thank you for those kind words!**

 **Slyfox117** **-** **First review? And you've left it for me? I feel special! Thank you. And slangs you might want to know:**

 **lemon – sex, harem – one person with a few partners, yaoi – guy on guy, yuri – girl on girl. That's all of the ones you should be careful with.**

 **Welcometodalolz** **\- I'm glad that my English seems fine. I'm still learning how to use it properly.**

 **TheYinYang** **\- Of course I noticed lack of your reviews and messages. How could I not?**

 **Sir Loser** **– I'm glad that I feel alright too.**

 **SCP -788 Entity** **– I hope so too!**

 **Shine Archetype** **– Just.. do it! Yesterday you've said tomorrow, so just… Do it!**

 **Dodles** **\- I won't. I promise.**

* * *

 ** _I'm scared to get close and I hate being alone.  
I long for that feeling to not feel at all.  
The higher I get, the lower I'll sink.  
I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim._**


	18. Chapter 17: Forest

**Minecraft: Three Kingdoms**

* * *

 **I do not own Minecraft or Mobtalker characters, they are the property of their respectful owners. I only own the main character and some others. The cover art is from anime: Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? Also known as DanMachi. Which I also of course do not own. I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Forest**

* * *

The forest was slowly being covered in darkness, with ever so little light from the moon. Aiden was right before the front doors of his house, with full battle gear on him already. For the past few days, he's been training various things, such as how to operate two weapons at the same time and make the most out of each one. With new strategies and theory in mind, it was time to finally put them to practice.

'Are you sure about that?' Andr asked, as she walked to the hall.  
Aiden turned around and faced her with a confident smile. 'Sure about what? I've been in combat before without any experience and somehow managed to survive. Now I'm ready.'

The girl's eyes wandered at the floor. 'The 'somehow' part worries me. It could have been luck, you know? You never know what you'll face out there. Not only that, but you insisted on going alone.' She crossed her arms and waited for another excuse.

'Andr, I've already explained it to you. I can't rely so much on you and Rose, because one day, I might have to survive without both of you. What then? Regardless, if I can't deal with simple hunt, what use of me will there be in future?' He asked, hoping to make her see his point.  
Andr couldn't help but to feel like her friend was hiding the real reason why he wanted to go. The explanation that they needed more bones to fasten the growth of the crops and that it would be a perfect practice was an okay argument, but there might be something more to it. The girl wasn't sure if it was just his male pride, the fact that he felt inferior to them or that he just wanted to prove that he isn't useless, even with doing so much already. However, risking his life, without a need to, seemed to be so reckless for her.

She sighed and slightly shook her head. 'I'm not going to change your mind, am I?'

'You know the answer. I promise to be careful, don't worry.' After saying that the teen opened the door and headed deep into the forest. Andr took a last look at him and closed the door, hoping for the best.

The unusual lack of any creatures of night threw Aiden off. He's been walking for quite a while and now considered if going back was a good idea or not. 'Could it be that they don't appear each night?' Unsure about the hunt, the boy decided to continue the search for a little longer. 'If I come back with nothing, Andr is going to be happy and angry at the same time…'  
'GAAAAH!'  
Just as Aiden wanted to get back to walking, he heard a loud shout coming from further part of the forest. Without wasting any time, the teen ran in the direction it came from to investigate.  
When Aiden finally got close enough to see what's happening, he picked up the pace. There were two men backing off, as they tried to fight off a small horde of zombies. Both of them had some sort of light leather armor, one equipped with a mace and a shield, the other with a sword and a torch. The teen also noticed one body, most likely dead, laying on the ground, covered with blood. Luckily for the boy, he was approaching them from the zombie's side, meaning that he won't scare the men off.  
The closer Aiden got, the more desperate he grew to save them. So much, in fact, that he felt like his body went in automatic mode, seemingly moving on its own. However, there was no time to think about that, as he was finally in close range.  
Attacking all of the monsters at once was a bad idea, so instead he aimed to fight them off one by one. Aiden charged at the first zombie with his shoulder and the short sword, piercing it's stomach and falling together on the grass. With a dagger in the other hand, he held the monster on the ground and stabbed it's head, instantly killing the creature.

His appearance caught everyone's attention. The monsters saw him as the biggest threat and instead of going after the easy prey, they chose to focus on him instead.  
The now closest zombie, rushed at him and when was about to jump at him, Aiden delivered a kick to its chest, knocking it down to the ground. There was no time to finish the kill, as another was already approaching. The teen barely managed to dodge it's swing with arms and slashed his sword at its chest. The monster backed off from the impact of the hit and tried to attack again, only to be pierced through the lungs. Aiden tried to pull out the blade, but unfortunately it got stuck. With quick thinking, he hit the zombie's face with the hilt of the dagger, making it fall. Now, with only one weapon, he glanced at the next enemy. The previously knocked down zombie, was now up and heading straight at Aiden. Instead of aiming for his upper body, the creature tried to strike at his lower torso. The boy quickly backed off and used the opening in the defense, as the monster's neck was exposed. While holding the dagger with both hands, Aiden struck right through the Adam's apple, pulled out the blade, and slashed at the now weakened neck, chopping the head right off the body. Just as he wanted to search for another opponent, a much faster zombie charged at him and knocked him down the ground. With a zombie trying to bite his face off on top of him, Aiden hit its head with the tilt of the blade, making the monster fall next to him. The boy quickly got up and while the zombie was still trying to, he then got close rapidly stabbed it in the face. During the whole fight, Aiden ignored the fact that every move didn't quite feel like it was made by, but until it was over, he didn't plan to dwell on it. The only remaining monster to finish, was the one with his sword still in it. The teen got closer and watched as it hopelessly tried to get up. 'Pathetic.' That was the only thing on his mind, as he gripped the handle of the short sword and stabbed the creature right trough it's eye. With the weapon now recovered, he glanced around to see if there was anything left to finish. The battle was over, but the mystery of the two men still remained. As he walked to them, he ran his hand on the blades to clean them from the blood. 'With that over, care to explain what-' Aiden wasn't able to finish as the man with the mace and a shield screamed 'MONSTER!' and ran in the boy's direction. As soon as the new opponent got close, Aiden blocked the mace with the sword and pierced the man's throat with the dagger, doing it in about a second. It took him a little more to realize what he has done. With trembling hands, he dropped both of the weapons on the ground and stared at the now dead body in front of him. The second man got up and also glanced at his companion, with shame in the eyes.  
'Don't worry. Unlike him, I know the difference when someone's trying to kill me or help me. That stupid fool, always doing something and then thinking. I guess no more of that now...' Aiden shook his head and eyed the unknown man.

'What are you doing here? The nights are dangerous in these parts.' The teen tried his best not to let his panic show.

'Huh? Oh, sorry I… I understand you had no choice but to defend yourself, but it's still a shock to see two of your friends die in front of you. Regardless, I owe you at least information for saving me. We are... Were scouts of a hunting group that has a camp rather far away from here. Our mission was to search for any halves' settlements these parts to burn them. During this night, we found a monster in this very forest. Smart thing led us into a group of zombies, catching us off guard . Our leader died first and now I'm the only one.' The men explained.

Aiden tried to process everything he has heard just in a short moment. That man said everything so casually, like it was a totally normal thing to burn and kill halves. 'I guess it could be a normal thing, after all, they see every half as a monster...' However, the information about a creature roaming in the area interested him even further. There was a chance that it might be the very same one that brought him to this world.

'I see. Tell me, which way did that creature go to? And how did it look like?' Aiden asked.

'Oh, you plan to hunt down do you? That would be a great way to avenge my friends, you know? It went that way.' He pointed in the direction behind him. 'And about its looks… Tall, hard to notice in the dark and fast. Not sure what else is there to tell.' The man said.

'Okay, thank you for telling me all this. Will you be alright for the night?'

'The forest is calm today, so don't worry. I'll stay low and return to my camp. I wish you luck with that monster and tell it that I said 'Hi'.' With a light grin, he turned around and walked away.

With a new goal in mind, Aiden began his search for the creature tricked those scouts into a death trap.

* * *

 **That's it for now. It might be worse than the usual, but it's been a while. I'm back to writing, so don't worry about that anymore. I'll try to upload a chapter each weekend, but for this one I have other plan – the rewrite. It is almost done, but I have to do some finishing touches. The rewrite changes a lot at the beginning of this story, so I highly recommend everyone to read it. Oh and you don't have to check the story and wait for the rewrite. I'll just put a new chapter with the information that the story is updated. With that, see you at the weekend!**


	19. New challenger appears I mean, author

Hello there,

As the title might suggest, this is the new writer speaking. Uh, writing. Now, you probably have a lot questions, such as: Who am I? Why did Amy stop writing and eventually gave this story to someone else? When will it continue? And so on. I'll try my best to answer all that and explain a bit.

So, let's start with who am I. I'm a close friend to Amy, a real life one and I've been helping with this story pretty much since the beginning. Ideas, current story, writing and so on. That's it, pretty much.

Now, she stopped working on this for a couple of reasons. At the beginning, she was really into this story, having tons of ideas and so on. It was all fine and dandy. But eventually, instead of looking forward to writing, she was… trying to avoid it. Because it wasn't fun anymore and more like a task, one you just want to be over with. Slowly it became more and more tiring to get another chapter done. That was the main reason.

The second reason is… I'm not sure how to call it. Maybe the direction this was heading to. Amy's idea was to write a proper story, but… When you get into something a bit too much, you tend to ignore all the bad parts about it and you can be even hostile when somebody points that out. I've been there, at least. And so she started using things, I disagreed with. Things she later changed or wanted to change it the rewrite. The thing is, Amy has some amazing ideas, but they don't always end up the way she'd like them to be. Or sometimes gets so excited that she ignores flaws and ends up annoyed later when it has to be changed.

Another one is that she simply doesn't have the time she used to have, meaning that consistent writing is pretty much impossible now.

The last straw, if I recall correctly, was some personal things that I won't get to, out of respect. Oh! Last part of that question is why she gave this story to someone else. I think it's clear, it's either that or it would die out. Amy cares a lot about you, the reader, readers and when I approached her with the idea to become the new writer, she gladly accepted

And… that leaves us here. With me being the new author. But do not fret, Amy's output will still be here, as she will supply me with ideas and other things connected to the story. I'll do the writing, add some of my own ideas and will have much more control over this. Which is kind of great, so I don't have to say "I told you, the X was a bad thing to use, now you have to rewrite it".

So, the most important question for a reader is when is the new chapter going to be out. And disappointingly I have to say – In a month, probably? I don't have much time and here's a lot to do. The base of the story is there, but I have to write it again in a similar style and with Amy's advice change it a bit. A big bit. The only chapter I don't have much trouble with is the first one, as it has been rewritten already and seems… fine.

You might be afraid that after I get to this story, you won't like it anymore. And I'm not denying that it won't happen to some. But that's something that I just have to accept.

What could I change? For example, I'll get rid of all… a bit childish things. The thing that comes to my mind is the way Andr first appears in the story, which could make sense if she was a succubus and dream sequences that would lead to something so late in this story that you'd completely forget about them. Things like that will be changed. What I'm trying to say, is that the % of people abandoning this story will be probably higher in the groups of younger readers.

I think I've said everything I needed to. Cheers. If you have any questions, leave a review, which I will answer on PM. Or maybe just hit me up there. Oh, you can also ask Amy, I'll just pass over the question to her. As for the name of the account, it will be changed to 'Grav' if it isn't taken yet.


End file.
